


Spirits of Kin

by SiberianCypress



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Horror, M/M, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiberianCypress/pseuds/SiberianCypress
Summary: After Oliver's leave for England and his swift return, SPR is up and running again. New cases flood in. One of them will shock the entire team and give even the young professor a chance to encounter an ancient craft, the likes of he has never seen before. But will knowledge and horror be all this case brings to their doorstep?





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> For starters, I want to be clear - I don't own any of the characters in this story, except my own OC's. Ghost hunt belongs to Fuyumi Ono.
> 
> Also, the story is nearly done, so I will post chapters pretty quickly. This story will have mild sexual content in later chapters, both heterosexual and homosexual. If it bothers You, please don't read it. Most characters are underage, so please don't expect many detailed sex scenes.
> 
> Right, I almost forgot. All cultural information and references (where they will be needed) I'll write at the end of chapters.
> 
> I hope You enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

It was just another quiet evening in the office. Some of the irregulars were hanging around and Mai was more than ready to leave work an hour early to go shopping with Ayako. Monk was just picking up his jacket to leave, as he had a live tomorrow, and Lin was rearranging files in the corner shelf.

Just three months have passed since Naru's return from England and the work has already returned to normal. Surprisingly, Naru, or rather Oliver, has kept his promise and came back after only two months. Mai wondered whether he would change somehow after finding Gene, but no, the stubborn, bossy narcissist remained relatively the same, so she found it hard to call him by his real name, and still preferred the nickname Naru.

Said narcissist was currently nursing another cup of tea peacefully barricaded in his lair and "away from the unnecessary noise of the idiots in the common space of my office" as he put it. Just a few minutes after Monk walked through the door, Mai was getting ready to sneak out as a quiet knock on the door made her groan out loud.

"Oh why now?" she complained quietly "It's only an hour before closing time. What did I do to deserve this?"

Much more loudly she simply stated "Come in" and as the door opened, greeted the unwanted customer "Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research, is there anything we can do for you?"

Through the door stepped a tall and elegant young woman. Closing the door behind her quietly she turned to bow to the inhabitants of the office.

"Good evening, I hope I am not intruding, but I'm afraid I have a problem you might help me with. May I come in? "

Mai, Ayako and even Lin held their breaths as the woman stood straight again. Bathed in the orange light of the evening she looked stunning, her alabaster skin and light amber eyes reflected the light beautifully. Black hair pulled up in a neat bun and the pencil skirt with a silk blouse clearly showed she was a professional of some kind, but likely not a common office worker.

Mai was the first one to react "Of course." She said politely, and looked over to Ayako, who was frowning. They had a girl's night out planned for tonight. "But we are already closing for the night. Perhaps you could come tomorrow, if it's not too much trouble?"

The woman sighed but held Mai's gaze "I'm very sorry to inconvenience you at this time, but I'm afraid I might not survive until tomorrow." She said firmly and slowly started to unravel the scarf she had around her neck. As the lovely piece of cloth fell away, all eyes instantly locked onto purple bruises in the shape of hands clearly pressed into the pale skin.

"My problem is a bit pressing, as you can see." She stated tonelessly.

This time Lin was the first one to react "We're sorry to have assumed otherwise. Please take a seat and I will take your statement." Turning to Mai he simply said "Please tell Naru we have a customer and make some tea for us, then you are free to go."

Happy to know she was let off the hook Mai knocked on Oliver's door and told him they have a client. The workaholic didn't even realize it was almost time to close or didn't care, so he stalked out and plopped onto his personal armchair without complain. Mai hurriedly pranced to the kitchen to make the tea as she heard Lin starting the standard interview.

"Please state your name, age and occupation" he recited automatically, laptop already set on his lap to take the notes.

"My name is Kamishiro Yukiko, I am currently 27 and I work at the Tokyo medical university hospital."

"You are a doctor?" Ayako suddenly asked, apparently interested in a prospect of meeting a fellow physician.

"Not exactly. I am a coroner and also the medical examiner for the ward police." That was enough to warrant even Naru's surprised expression. Seeing three pairs of eyes staring at her, the new client continued. "I am aware it is not exactly a common profession for a woman my age, but I have held this occupation for the last four years quite successfully."

"I see," Naru said flatly "but as it has nothing to do with your case, I assume, please skip to the relevant part."

"I'm afraid it does have something to do with the case. This" she gestured at her abused neck "happened at my workplace." Naru remained quiet allowing the woman to continue. "As a coroner I am quite used to the dead and well aware that the spirits of the dead sometimes remain in this world for one reason or another. However…I have never had an encounter with something this violent."

"That implies there has been other paranormal activity before this incident." It was not a question on Naru's part. At that moment Mai came with the tea and placed the cups in front of people at the table, surprised, that Ayako was listening so keenly. She wanted to ditch just few minutes ago. However Miss Kamishiro's answer made even Mai's ears perk up.

"Of course," she explained a bit exasperated at the question, as if it was common sense "it's the coroner's office, Shibuya-san, do you have any idea how many people pass through my office daily? It's only reasonable some the spirits remain for a while after their death and come along with their bodies to my office. So there were always the little noises in the examination room, breaths, knocks, sounds of shuffling. Also some of my tools would frequently be misplaced. "

"And it did not bother you?" Asked the big boss sharing a look with Lin and trying to hide his slight surprise at the nonchalant way she spoke about paranormal activity. Those kinds of occurrences would make other people run to them in fear.

"Not really. My tools would always turn up, one place or another and the sounds really did not bother me, as they were only that – sounds. Even the occasional shadow I would see from the corner of my eyes never tried to approach me, so I let them stay as long as they wanted and move on in their own time."

"And when did this peaceful cohabitation change?" The question was asked in Lin's smooth baritone. He was more than surprised at the young woman's courage and could not help but silently admire the way she honored the spirits of the recently deceased.

She sighed and looked straight at the tall Chinese man with unusual haircut. It was hiding his right eye fully and for a moment she wondered if there was anything wrong with it. Quickly braking out of her reverie Yukiko took a deep breath and started the strange tale.

"This mess started three days ago when a man was rolled into my examination room. He was a murder victim and the police requested the autopsy to be performed as soon as possible, but as I opened the bag, it was clear the autopsy was already done, while he was still alive, most likely." Everyone looked shocked and Mai suddenly felt sick to her stomach. 'What it should feel like to be cut open while you're still alive' she thought with a shudder. The coroner continued without missing a beat.

"The central incision was made while the victim was still alive and afterwards sown with a thick black thread, which I had to cut through to get to the internal organs. Also, the body was covered in some sort of symbols, which were carved onto the skin ether when the victim was alive or very shortly after death."

"What symbols exactly?" Naru asked.

"If you choose to take my case, I will show you the photographs of the symbols afterwards. For now, I don't think I should disclose official police evidence without even knowing if you intend to help me."

Naru was not happy, but he couldn't see any fault in her reasoning, so instead he just rushed her to finish the statement.

"Very well. I think we will take the case, but before confirming that I need to hear about the actual activity after the incident, to make my final decision."

"Activity…The same evening lights started to flicker, and as they turned back on, one of my scalpels was missing off the tray. I was preparing to leave for the evening, it was late, so I didn't intend to look for it, but in a minute that scalper was flying at me from the corner of the room. I evaded it, and probably not so wisely decided to berate the spirit for the outburst." She seemed a bit uncomfortable to remember her own actions and looked down at her hands folded neatly atop the black skirt. "I yelled at it, that this is my laboratory, and it has no right to cause chaos, touch my tools or threaten me in any way. I threatened to kick it out if this kind of situation ever happened again. After that I just flipped the lights and left for home. It probably was not a very good idea…"

"Actually" Lin spoke up "It's on the contrary, weaker spirits usually obey the wishes of the house owner if they state it clearly and loudly, staking their territory. However if the spirit is strong or malevolent enough, it may only spur it further. So I would not say it was unwise, you simply did not evaluate the strength of the spirit correctly." Silence fell for a second as Yukiko looked up to the man defending her from herself, and the rest of the group just stared, surprised to hear Lin utter more than one sentence. Clearing his throat the man in question returned to typing, obviously not very comfortable in the center of attention. The coroner smiled at him gently; unfortunately he looked down before he could see it.

"Lin is right." Naru echoed, completely missing the gentle expression on the client's face "I take it the response was pushing back instead of giving up?"

"Yes, the next morning as I came to work my entire examination room was trashed, things thrown around the floor, even some furniture toppled over. I could not go to my superiors and state that a ghost messed up my laboratory and I cannot work, thus I simply cleaned up the mess along with my assistant, Tsuyoshi, and we went back to work. Even though nothing awful happened that day, I could see a shadow standing in the far left corner of the examination room. It was not a see through gray mist, like usual, this was a solid black mass, and it felt like it was staring at me, though it had no facial features, so I can't be sure. Several times it spoke, but the voice was so low and distorted I could not understand the words. "

"How could you keep working with that thing staring at you?" Mai asked frantically. She was shivering now, eyes wide and terrified.

"She's right, you know." Ayako stated, also clearly taken aback. "Didn't you try to do anything, leave the room at least?"

"I had three autopsies scheduled for that day, so I couldn't just leave." She said firmly, but the golden eyes darkened a little at the clearly unpleasant memory.

Naru decided to join the conversation, as this little interrogation was not only up to him anymore. The case has shocked his coworkers and he could already see the mayhem that would happen if he denied this case. Not that he had any intention to. "Did your assistant see anything?"

"No, Tsuyoshi was not bothered by it, and he didn't see the shadow ether, so after the necessary work was done, I made an excuse about feeling ill, and left the office. As you can see, I did run away." she smiled bitterly at Ayako.

"Well, I would call that self preservation…" the priestess trailed off making the client chuckle humorlessly.

"And when the accident involving your injury happened?" the young CEO asked, unwilling to waver from the main subject.

"That was today, around three in the afternoon. I came back to work this morning and the office was orderly and quite calm, so I got to work. I had only two autopsies today, but after the two, another unexpected body from the police department was sent in, so I started to fill the documents and asked Tsuyoshi to help me with the examination. Through the whole procedure I could hear the shadow growling and muttering in the corner, growing louder and louder. When the main bulk was over, I sent my assistant home, as I was starting to get worried about his safety. "

'HIS safety?' Lin thought. 'This woman is too brave for her own good.'

"Did you consider your own safety?" Naru questioned, mirroring Lin's thoughts.

"I didn't intend to stay for very long, but I suppose it was foolish of me to stay alone in the whole basement."

"B-basement?" Mai muttered stuttering with fear. She clearly could not dissociate from the clients situation, as usual. Just this time the client was calmer than the brown haired assistant.

"Yes, Miss…?" the lovely woman trailed off looking at Mai.

"Mai, Taniyama Mai."

"You see Taniyama-san, autopsy rooms are most commonly in the basements of hospitals, as it is the coolest place. Also it's away from the main traffic and prying eyes. People don't really like to see such things." Yukiko explained politely, smiling gently at the young woman, who seemed so taken by her misfortune.

"Oh, I see…but aren't you afraid in the basement on your own?" the poor girl looked terrified at the thought alone.

"I wasn't until today." as those words left her mouth, the coroner absentmindedly lifted her hand to rub her own neck, where the dark blue bruises shone brightly against pale skin. "Now I'm not so sure anymore."

Directing her gaze at the young man with dark hair, who seemed to run this business, she quickly saw, that he intended to bring them back on topic the first chance he got. So she decided to spare him the effort.

"After Tsuyoshi left, I finished filling some papers, as I heard clattering on my instrument tray. I really didn't want to have anything else flying at my head, so I stood up and went to cover it up in hopes that nothing will be thrown anymore. As I stood there, clasping the locks shut, I heard growling very loudly, and very close. Then suddenly something grabbed my neck from behind and started to squeeze. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't call for help... so I just instinctively did what I would have done with any human attacker. I grabbed my heavy instrument bag and swung it back behind me. Surprisingly the hands let up and I managed to grab my bag off the chair and run out of the room coughing." She had to take a breath and arrange her thoughts, but tried to do it as fast as she could, until a voice interrupted her scrambling.

"Please don't rush yourself." the tall man on the laptop –Lin, she remembered - spoke to her in a low and quiet voice. "There is no hurry. Speak as you feel comfortable to do so, Kamishiro-sensei." At that Ayako gave Mai a questioning look. Neither of them could understand why the unsociable and usually quite harsh Lin-san was suddenly being so considerate.

"Thank you for your kind words, Lin-san, but I wish to get this over with as quickly as possible." She was smiling at him once again, this time he saw it, but chose to simply hum in reply and look at his laptop. "As I finally stopped running, I found myself on the first floor, in the staff bathroom. My neck was getting nice and purple already. Walking out in that state was out of the question, so I pulled a scarf out of my bag, steadied my breathing and walked out. First I tried to go back to the basement and see if it was still there, but as I reached the stairs the shadow was already waiting at the bottom of it. At that…I guess I was nether brave, nor stupid enough to try and get rid of it on my own. Thus I am here at this late hour, bothering you all and hoping you might help me to survive tomorrow at work. "

Silence fell as the last sentence was spoken.

Needless to say, Naru took the case, but as it was her workplace not her home, they could not just drag all equipment there and stay for the night. Eventually the team agreed to come over the next day at noon and set up few cameras along with other recording equipment. Even Masako agreed to do a quick tour of the place on last minute's notice.

Little did they know none of this will come to pass.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another chapter, I'll try to post them daily :))

Next morning Lin Koujo woke up early, the sun was still hiding behind the landscape of the metropolis. At six he made himself some breakfast, a cup of coffee, and decided to head to the office. It was not unusual for Lin to wake up so early, he rarely slept more than five or six hours, so the early visit to the office was common. Oliver didn't even stir as he left. The boy was never a morning person, so it was up to Lin to open the office, check and turn on all the equipment and deal with the morning mail. On the way he already pondered how long will it take to get the office running and how much time he'll have left to work on his thesis in peace and quiet?

Back in England he had a chance to visit his professors at Cambridge, if only shortly, and all the advice they've given him, all the methods recommended, were currently swirling in his head yet to take any sold form. He was walking down the corridor towards the office, absentmindedly fiddling with the keys as one of his Shiki warned him of another human presence in the hall. It was way too early for anyone to be there, so he looked up quickly to assess potential danger. The only "danger" he found, however, was a small figure curled up on the floor beside their office door. As Lin came closer the bundle soon took a form of a lean female in a trench coat and something that seemed awful lot like sleeping pants. He cleared his throat, but the bundle didn't stir. Though the face was hidden by a mop of black hair, unmistakable bruises on the neck gave away the client from previous night.

"Kamishiro-sensei?" he asked quietly, not entirely sure how to behave in this situation. The woman showed no signs of movement, so he tried again, this time reaching out to shake her shoulder carefully:

"Kamishiro- sensei, please wake up!"

As if burned, the woman snapped her eyes open in a flash and desperately tried to scramble away, quickly hitting a wall. Startled, Lin lifted his hands up and stepped back, as if to show her he was harmless. In that strange position he waited for the coroner to wake up fully. Finally consciousness returned to the bright golden eyes, and Yukiko blinked quickly, assessing her surroundings. With a breath of relief came Koujo's name:

"Lin-san" she sighed and sagged against the wall "I didn't recognize you, so I just…"

"It's fine." He cut her short "What are you doing here at this hour, sensei?"

"I…I didn't know where else to go. The spirit in my office followed me home last night. It attacked me while I slept. I didn't know how to defend myself, so I ran out in nothing but my pajamas…I didn't know where to go, so I ended up here."

"How exactly did you get here? Trains don't run that late at night."

"I walked…" she mumbled, trying to hide her flushed face under a curtain of dark hair.

"Walked…?" He could not believe it. 'There is nothing but office buildings and shops around for miles. Just how far did she walk?' Only then his eyes fell upon her feet. They were bare, dirty and covered in blisters. "Was there no one else to go to?"

"I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning…" she trailed off and the Chinese man could hear unshed tears in her voice. Cursing himself for utter lack of competence in handling sensitive situations he tried to find a way to remedy his sore mistake.

"It's alright, there is no bother, just your feet look very tired and it's unsafe to travel that far alone at night." Not giving her the time to protest he took the young woman by the shoulders and hauled her up "Hold on a minute, as soon as I'll unlock the office, I'll make you a cup of tea, and we can talk more comfortably."

She didn't reply, just stood there, leaning against the wall while he tried to find the key to unlock the front door. He finally got the door open and gestured Yukiko-sensei to go through, but when she pushed away from the wall the young woman nearly fell over, only saved by Lin's quick reflexes. Together they slowly made their way to the couch and he settled her down on it to go and make tea.

'Small cups won't do' was the first thought in his head. Oliver liked to drink his tea out of dainty porcelain cups, but at the very back of the cabinet they still had a couple of large clay mugs Lin himself sometimes used for late nights on the job. He dug out said mugs and went about to boil the water.

As he came back with two steaming cups in his hands, Yukiko was sitting in exactly same position, just her face was turned towards the window, watching the sun rising.

"Here, you need something warm." He said handing her the large cup. She gratefully wrapped her hands around it felling the numbness leaving her fingers.

"Thank you. And I'm truly sorry for barging in. I should have waited till noon, that was the time of our meeting."

"I think the situation's changed, don't you, Kamishiro-sensei?"

"I suppose. I'm not sure it's my office anymore; that thing might just be after me for some reason. And please feel free to call me by my first name."

"I don't think it would be appropriate," he replied in his usual cold manner, but seeing the sudden distant expression on her face, relented "but if you insist, so be it, Yukiko-sensei."

She laughed. The light melodic sound seemed to make the situation less gloomy. "You are a strange man, Lin-san, you used my given name, but kept the formal title –sensei." For some reason she seemed to be honestly amused by it.

"The title of a doctor is not so easily gained - therefore it would be utterly disrespectful towards your hard work not to use it."

"Thank you." She whispered smiling gently. But what it was she was thanking for remained a mystery to the Chinese man.

"There is no need. Now would you tell me what exactly happened in your home?" he asked, feeling like they were on slightly less rocky ground now.

"Won't you need a laptop to record it?"

"If it won't bother you. Otherwise I can rewrite it at any other time." Handling traumatized people was never his strong suit, so Lin threaded very carefully not to lose the relative peace he'd already gained. At least she was not crying.

"No, I really don't mind. It's your job, after all. Go ahead and get it running."

Waiting for Lin to boot his computer Yukiko tried to put her memories of last night into some kind of order, but the effort alone made the entire horror flood back into her mind.

Hands on her naked ankles, dragging her.

The hard wall as her back slammed into it.

A single black hand slowly reaching out for her face.

Feeling the panic crawling back into her chest, the doctor tried to breathe as slowly and steadily as possible, and forced her mind further back to the beginning of the evening.

"Feeling drained she slowly dragged herself into her childhood home that night and locked the door behind her.

Not that it would help me – she thought.

After making a quick dinner of rice with egg (the leftover rice were going to waste) and washing it down with a hearty glass of red wine, she walked into the home office and plugged her phone into a printer. The last thing Yukiko wanted was to look at that damned corpse again, but she promised the photos to SPR that evening, so it had to be done. Work first, fun later – she promised herself. "After I'm done, I'm getting a good soak in the tub."

Self bribery was not new to Kamishiro Yukiko. Both her studies and her job had always been demanding, so she constantly needed to make sure she didn't work herself into a hospital bed. It was never anything major - her bribes – just a glass of good wine, couple of episodes of an interesting show, a ticket to the pool. This time it was a very satisfying bath. It left her soft, clean and relaxed before she stepped into the dark corridor. Her instincts told her something was wrong the moment her feet touched the cold wood floor. Something was there, watching her. Unable to shake the horrible feeling doctor wrote it down to nerves and quickly padded to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her Yukiko fell face first into bed, making sure her alarm was set for six in the morning. Unfortunately it was not her alarm that woke her that night.

Yukiko woke up at three in the morning panicked and disoriented. She couldn't understand what woke her until her eyes focused on a figure at the foot of her bed. It was darker than the dark. A familiar low growl filled the room as black hands suddenly grabbed her ankles, dragging her out of bed with remarkable force. Her head hit the floor painfully and the scream forming in her throat died away as all air was forced out of her lungs. The thing crawled all over her, almost like an animal smelling fear. Black faceless mask was getting closer and closer to her neck, sniffling, growling. She stopped breathing before scrambling back to try and get away from the horrible smell of rotting flesh. It never bothered her before, but now she felt like throwing up. Almost on her feet the doctor suddenly felt a hand on her elbow spinning and slamming her into the closest wall. The force of impact seemed to push her soul out of the body, because as hard as she tired, she couldn't move a muscle. It didn't hurt, she felt no fear anymore, and entire situation became a horror movie on the screen. Not part of her life, just a show behind a glass. She calmly watched the creature draw near, get on the floor with her…for a moment all time stood still. When a black hand slowly reached out for her face, her survival instincts kicked in and Yukiko started to blindly grapple around for anything to throw, to hit with…anything. Her hands landed on a series of bottles – her mother's perfume and oils – she never had the heart to throw them away. Now she gladly threw them straight at the black mass spilling the contents all around. Surprisingly, the shadow screeched and toppled back giving her a chance to run away. Not thinking about anything else, except the clear path to freedom, she ran straight to the front door. Grabbing the first overcoat on the hook she ran out without looking back. "

With a deep breath she gathered the courage to put this horrible memory into words, if only as payback for the kindness of the man sitting in front of her.

As the last words left her mouth and were written down into history by Lin's swift fingers, they both sat in silence for a long minute.

"This is not normal." He spoke first.

"No kidding." She replied, exhaustion making her forget her manners.

"I'm serious, this kind of reaction is not normal for any type of spirit I know of, except perhaps death curses carried out by spirits. Even then, it's usually more subtle."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Just I'm not used to being around people when my defenses are down, like now. I can be harsh sometimes without meaning any kind of insult." She apologized for her slip of tongue, but he just waved her off.

"I do that daily, without the excuse of being nearly killed previously to defend me, so no offense is taken." He let a small crooked smile grace his lips for a moment.

"I refuse to believe that! You're the most polite and courteous man I have ever met." She countered smiling broadly.

"That just shows you don't know me all that well, Yukiko-sensei. Also you happen to be some kind of exception, though I don't know why." At that she simply laughed out loud releasing the tension still present in her body and letting her head fall back on the backrest. When the sound of laughter died down she lifted her head up with a fully serious expression.

"So you really think this is abnormal? Have you ever had a similar case?"

"Not that I can recall. The strange thing in this case is the amount of physical violence. Normally spirits don't inflict injury so directly. Curses can cause various marks to appear on human body, but the spirits usually don't need to cause those marks by hitting or otherwise injuring the cursed. Simple earth bound spirits are out of the question in this case, they don't have that kind of power. So, if I would have to make a guess, I'd say this is ether some sort of demon or a brand of magic I have never encountered before."

"Meaning there is nothing you can do?"

"I didn't say that. We haven't even started research, so there is no need to give up before the fight ever started. First, we'll need information, for example the photos of symbols on the corpse. Then we can at least access what tradition of magic we are dealing with."

"Shit. I left them back at my house along with my phone, so I'll…I'll have to go back to pick them up." She said clearly loathing the idea with every fiber of her being.

"Out of the question." Lin protested tersely "You are the target of the spirit - there is no way we will let you go back. One of our people will go and get it when the office opens at ten."

"And what are we to do until then, it's not even eight yet!" she rose her voice indignantly.

"For starters, you could wash your feet in the bathroom and I'll give you a change of clothes." He noticed her eyebrow rise questioningly and marveled at the woman's ability to keep her wild spirit even in such trying times. "They will be too big, but it's better than pajama pants with stars on them."

That caused a lovely shade of pink to grace her indignant expression. The young doctor just crossed her arms on her chest and demanded:

"Well, where is the bathroom then?"

"The brown door, next to the niche." He couldn't help but smirk inwardly. This seemingly cool and professional woman could be endlessly amusing.

Without another word she turned on her heel and almost stomped to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her. Now he could smirk freely. Despite the horrid case ahead, this morning was getting more and more amusing by the minute.

Just as expected the clothes were too big for her and the doctor persistently refused to use Lin's tie as a belt. She gave up eventually when the black slacks nearly fell off her hips. So at the moment she was standing in the middle of the common room wearing Lin's white shirt tucked neatly into said trousers and held together with his dark green tie. With her sleeves and trouser legs rolled up, she looked surprisingly good, in a new-age sort of way. Or so Lin decided.

"Stylish." he commented out loud.

"There's no need to be sarcastic." Yukiko bristled "Actually I have an idea how we could get those photos sooner."

"And how exactly?"

"I need to call in sick and tell the hospital I won't be at work for at least few days. Also I could call my assistant and ask him to go over to my house and get the photos for me."

"Do you think it's wise to get him involved?" Lin asked cautiously. It was never a good idea to get the news of a paranormal investigation spreading in one's workplace.

"You don't know Tsuyoshi, when he sees the marks on my neck and arms, he will get himself involved, whether we want it or not. I trust him, he may be many things, but disloyal he is not."

"I see. Well it's your choice. "

"Talking about colleagues, are you going to call Shibuya-san and ask him to come over?"

"There is no point. It's half past eight; he'll be here in a less than half an hour. Tanyjama- san should be here half past nine, so it's only an hour left." He told her, not really in the mood to pester Oliver to come to work early. He was horrible enough in the mornings as it was. This time she didn't see any reason to argue.

"Right, so I better hurry and get the photos."

For a while she spoke on the landline with the hospital secretary and worked out her leave. It was only when she asked to speak with her assistant that the tone of the conversation changed. After a long silence on the other end of the line, she finally heard some shuffling and hesitantly asked:

"Tsuyoshi?" there was a short silence on the other end.

"Doctor, are you alright?" a male voice asked carefully.

"Yes, I'm fine, but..."

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THINKING? WHERE ARE YOU?" She quickly held the phone away from her ear. The volume made even Lin perk up. He stared at her questioningly for a moment until she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Tsuyoshi, I'm in a safe place now, but I'm in a bit of trouble..."

"You don't say!" the man grumbled "I came to work this morning just to find our office ransacked. AGAIN! And you were missing. I called your house, damn it, I even drove over, but you weren't there…If you tell me this is just a prank again, I swear to God, woman…"

"I won't, I won't, calm down, hun. I'll tell you everything, but not on the phone. Come over, I'll give you an address, just before that, could you maybe get a few things from my home?" she asked lacing her voice with hope to raise the chances of her assistant saying 'Yes'.

A sigh was herd on the line, followed by a short silence. "Alright, spill it. What do you need?"

"Thank you, darling, you are a treasure!" she almost squealed, making Lin angry for some strange reason. She gave him all the directions in an upbeat, happy voice, and after telling her assistant the address of SPR, hung up with a huff.

"Well you two seem close." Lin remarked, unable to stop himself from being a little bitter. Somehow it bothered him that she got in such good spirits after such a short phone call. Yukiko seemed a bit taken aback by the comment, but chose to ignore it.

"We are. I've been with him for the last three years. It's the longest working relationship I've had."

'So it's that kind of relationship.' Lin thought not too happily 'I guess it should not be surprising. Work romances are often, and she is lovely, despite her temper or perhaps because of it.' With an internal sigh he gave up upon the relationship, that hasn't even started. 'Maybe it's better this way; I really don't have time for this, whatever it is.'

She noticed the strange, distant expression on his face, but didn't understand what it was. Before she could question it, he asked:

"Are you sure he'll be alright? The spirit might still be there."

"He should be fine. Tsuyoshi doesn't have a grain of magic in his body, he never saw or felt anything before, so I just hope it will save him from being noticed by the spirit."

"Save whom from being noticed, may I ask?" a cold and rather annoyed voice came from the doorway.

Both inhabitants turned to find a sleepy and clearly pissed CEO staring at them.

"Shibuya-san."

"Naru, good timing, we were waiting for you." Lin spoke up.

"For what reason? And Kamishiro-san, was our appointment not for 12 o'clock in the hospital?" he was clearly not in the mood for drama, so Lin got up, made his ward a cup of tea and explained the whole situation. When he finally finished, the door slammed open and a panting Mai fell through it. Taking a quick look at the people in the office she suddenly turned beet red.

"K-kamishiro-san, what are you doing in the office so early? And wh-why are you wearing Lin-san's clothes?" she blurted out without a single pause "Are you…I mean were you…And Lin-san…I mean…"

Lin pinched the bridge of his nose, Naru sighed and Yukiko could barely hold in laughter. As he tall man opened his mouth to explain, the doctor stopped him:

"I guess it's my turn this time." she said with a wide grin.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have another chapter, I'll try to post daily, as this is already finished. Have fun with it ^.^

Long minutes passed before all misunderstandings were cleared up, and Mai's face regained healthy color. Looking at the clock Yukiko started to worry about her own assistant. Tsuyoshi was taking awfully long to get to SPR. 'Maybe he got lost on the way?' she tried to console herself, but the pessimistic part of her brain quickly butted in 'Maybe he's lying dead in the middle of your bloody bedroom…'

Not willing to linger on those thoughts she asked the young boss what the plan of action was. The answer was simple:

"I can't decide yet, not enough information. The only thing we know for sure is that the spirit is attached to you, not the location, so there is no need to wire your laboratory. It will be much simpler to work in your home. As long as you are there, the spirit will come around. One more important piece of information is that the spirit is remarkably violent, so for the safety of the team, I think we should sleep in one room, instead of separate bedrooms for men and women." At that Mai started to sputter indignantly, her face turning bright red:

"How the heck do you expect two young girls to sleep in the same room with you AND Lin-san? You pervert!"

"Now tell me, Mai, if a large creature, roughly the size of a big man would suddenly decide to throw you against the wall, would Hara-san be physically able to stop him? Would you, if the roles be reversed?"

"N-no" she confessed defeated. "But it will still be weird…"

"Weird is better than dead in my opinion." Naru countered tonelessly.

"If you think of keeping all people in one room, Shibuya-san, the only room big enough for that will be the first floor lounge." The coroner spoke up, clearly already forming plans in her head "After me and my brother were out for university my parents converted it into sort of one large space with a connected kitchen and a bathroom on the same floor. There are many outlets, plenty of couches and pillows to sit around. Also I could drag in a few mattresses for sleeping. "

"That will have to do." Naru relented "Mai, call Yasuhara-san and tell him we might need him to do some research."

"On it!"

Before she even got to the phone, a knock on the door stopped everyone in their tracks. Mai was already on the way, so she automatically opened the door, expecting a pale, nerdy fellow with glasses. The sight on the other side of the door made her sweat drop. There stood a tall, broad shouldered man with messy white hair, sharp dark brown eyes and a heavy leather jacket over his impressive frame. He had a light pink bag in his hands.

Before Mai could so much as open her mouth the man spoke in a low, gruff voice:

"I'm Matsui Tsuyoshi, I'm here to see Kamishiro Yukiko-sensei."

"Y-yes, of course, come in." Mai stuttered quickly moving out of the way.

He stepped through the door and scanned the room quickly, black eyes instantly falling upon the doctor in question, and subsequently on the large blue marks on her neck. Without a word he stepped towards her gripping the woman's chin in his hand and pushing it to the side.

"Who did this, Yuki?" it sounded more like a demand, than a question.

"It's a long story, and more of a what, not who…" she trailed off pulling her face out of his hand and gently gripping her assistants sleeve "I'm alright, that's all that matters."

"Depends on your definition of alright." He sighed heavily and surprisingly gently led the woman to the nearest couch, sitting her down. He sat on his haunches in front of her and simply said: "Talk."

"I'm afraid before you can have your little moment, I will need the photographs you brought, Matsui-san." Naru interrupted not entirely conscious of how rude he was being. That, or he simply didn't care.

Matsui-san didn't deign Naru with standing up; he simply turned his head, sharp eyes scanning the young man. "Oh, I'm afraid you'll have to wait in line like all the other kids. I'm not done talking."

The voice was quiet but cold as ice. Mai flinched back instantly and even Lin looked slightly alarmed. Only Naru remained calm, though his eyes grew wide for a second.

"Tsuyoshi, please." The doctor spoke gently "These people are trying to help me, they are probably the only reason I'm still alive. There is no need to be overprotective."

The man ran a hand through his mane of white hair and sighed in exasperation. Turning towards the CEO he spoke again, this time much calmer:

"That may have been uncalled for." Another sigh. "The photos you want are in the pink bag; dig it up if you like. But in exchange could you give us a moment?"

Naru simply nodded and turned to look for the bag.

"Well?" he prompted one more time, calmer, but clearly still angry "Who did that?"

"Not so much who…" he looked at her strangely but didn't interrupt "Sweetheart, do you remember the corpse we had three, no four days ago, the one stitched up with black thread?"

"Male, around fifty, carved all over, full of animal organs, herbs and whatnot?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Well, it's kind of hard to forget. What of him?"

"He might not be fully dead."

"Darling, that man is stiff as a board, I locked him up myself."

"I didn't mean the body. After we were done with him I started seeing a black shadow in the autopsy room, it growled at me, things started moving around…"

"And you didn't tell me, because…?"

"You didn't see anything, so I thought it will seem weird if I'll suddenly start telling you I see dead people."

"It's been three years. Three years, woman, you really should have a little faith in me after all this time."

"I know, I just had no idea where to start. And I was afraid you might not listen."

"I'm listening now, aren't I?" he smiled sadly at the bruised woman in front of him. Anger was dissipating quickly replaced by worry. "Was it him? The bruises I mean."

"He attacked me twice now, pretty violently, as you can see. That is why I asked Shibuya Psychic Research to help me. They are good people."

"Do you trust them?" he asked, ignoring the fact all team could hear him. Lin realized why she liked this fellow - he has guts at the very least.

"I do."

"Good. But I'm not going anywhere, so I might as well make amends to the poor folks." The coroner's assistant gestured towards Lin and Naru, bent over Naru's desk and looking at the photos.

"Right, " she stood up instantly "everyone, please be introduced, this is my assistant and a good friend Matsui Tsuyoshi. If you don't mind I would like to have him on this investigation. And the team members I currently know are respectively Shibuya Kazuya, the CEO and Lin Koujo his assistant. This lovely young lady is Tanyjama Mai, another assistant."

"Pleasure to meet you" he said bowing to the men and Mai in turn "I hope my earlier outburst will not prevent me from joining this investigation."

Naru was clearly not very happy, but Mai was sure he'll allow the man to stay. Despite bad manners, he seemed to be a really good guy.

"I don't keep anyone on my team if they are useless. What exactly could you offer to do on this investigation, Matsui-san?"

"Well I don't have any fancy powers and I don't even see the ghost as it is, but I'm a pretty decent detective and an excellent donkey for carrying heavy loads. Also, I make great coffee." Tsuyoshi smiled sheepishly at the young man hopping he'll be allowed to stay without putting up a fight, because if need be, he will fight tooth and claw to stay by Yuki's side.

Naru sighed, but it was clear to both Mai and Lin, that the guest was allowed to stay.

"Yay" Mai squealed "You get to stay Matsui-san. Congratulations!"

"Are you sure, Tanyjama-san?" he asked cautiously, still looking at Naru. The young boss just huffed and turned away. 'We'll see about the coffee' was all he said.

Taking a look at the photos Naru quickly decided, that this was connected to European, ether Baltic or Norse magic, but since he's not qualified enough in this field, he sent the whole material to Yasu and ordered him to start research. In the meantime they packed the truck stock full of equipment, and since there were three capable men on the team, the girls didn't have to carry the heavy monitors.

The trip to Kamishiro-san's house was pretty short - it was only about twenty minutes away. The house itself was not very big, but nicely kept two story building with large windows and a lovely little garden in the back. The only thing not fitting the picture was a dark reddish symbol painted on the front door in something that looked suspiciously like…blood?

"N-naru, there's blood on the door!" Mai screamed out first thing after stepping into the driveway.

"Are you sure it's not paint? Where is it?"

"I don't know but it looks like those symbols on the dead man…" she didn't dare to even touch the door, let alone walk through.

"Matsui-san, was this here, when you came to the house few hours ago?" Naru demanded.

"No, it wasn't. That means someone might have been here during that time. I'll look into it."

"There might not be anyone. If this was done by a spirit, it will not be recorded." The black haired boy explained.

"May be, but I'll still take a look at the cameras on the other side of the street. I used to work as a forensic for the ward police department, I still have friends there, and they might help."

The narcissist seemed a little surprised at the offer, but decided it might be worth to look at this from more than one angle.

"Good. After you help to unload the van, you are free to go and have a look at that." Turning to his little assistant he spoke again "Mai, when is Hara-san coming?"

"Um, in a half an hour she should be here with Ayako, her shift is over." Mai chirped brightly. The young scientist still could not get used to her endless enthusiasm. Even after he rejected her so harshly nearly half a year ago, she still came back when he called. She smiled at him as brightly as before, day after day. Was he mistaken then, in the forest? That thought would pop up in this head repeatedly in the most undesirable moments. Like now. "Naru? Are you okay? You seem out of it…"

"I'm fine." He quickly dragged his mind back on business. " Meet them when they arrive and get them inside."

"Sure, boss!"

In around an hour all the equipment was unpacked and Lin-san was working with the cables, sleeves rolled up, top button undone. Ayako was happily eyeing Lin-san and Masako was sitting on one of the leather sofas ogling at Naru. Said man's patience was wearing thin, and soon he could not ignore it anymore:

"I'm very glad you enjoy the view, Hara-san, but perhaps you could actually make yourself useful and take a walk around the house with Matsuzaki-san. See if you can find the spirit or spirits in this house, but be careful, it's violent."

Unable to refuse, Masako grumpily stood up and walked out of the room with her nose in the air. Ayako followed mumbling something about Naru being a spoil sport.

Just as promised Yukiko-san dragged mattresses to the main room and along with Mai they quickly made a separate "Sleeping corner" with old curtains bound up and hung from the ceiling like a canopy or a tent. She also dragged in a whole bunch of blankets in all sizes and colors. The coroner's common space was quickly turning into a Moroccan room and they both giggled at the prospect of rolling around in pillows. Of course the client laughed only to hide the fear of actually being in her home again. Mai noticed she never went anywhere alone and never stopped moving.

"Kamishiro- sensei, maybe you would like to rest a bit?" the girl asked gently and was rewarded with a soft smile. 'However you look at it, she really is beautiful' Mai thought.

"No, I'm fine, Mai-san, I'm not used to sitting around. Bustling about makes me feel useful. It also takes my mind off things." She smiled sadly. "One more thing, please call me Yukiko, if you'll be sleeping in my home, it's only due."

"If you don't mind, I'd like that, Yukiko-san."

The doctor could not believe this warm, sweet and friendly girl was part of a ghost hunting business. She felt out of place, but then again, her sweet disposition gave some brightness and warmth to the whole team. 'A light in the dark, that's what she is' Yukiko thought.

In a couple of minutes the girls came back from their tour around the house. Ayako whistled as she entered the main space.

"Whoa, well this is a change in décor. I like the 'Arabian nights' theme." Miko smiled broadly at a blushing Mai. "This was your idea, right?" she teased.

"N-no, it really wasn't, I just…" the poor girl started to defend herself before Yukiko piped in.

"It was actually mine. I'm glad you like it." The doctor cooed sweetly giving the priestess a Cheshire cat grin.

"Enough bickering, this is not a market place." Naru's strict voice broke through the chatter. "Hara-san, did you find anything?"

Faking tiredness the black haired girl fell onto one of the sofas and lifted a hand to her head dramatically.

"There are no spirits in the house right now, but I could feel it outside, in the back of the garden. It's not exactly human ether. This soul feels like someone had taken two different species and sown them together with a thick thread. One is human, the other – an animal. This is a chimera of sorts – human soul, but bits and pieces were taken away, and others were added. It's horrible. "

"Do you think this chimera was created with a certain purpose in mind? In other words, do you think Kamishiro-san is an accidental target, or was it created to hunt her down? "

"I can't be sure, but I doubt this is an accident. It would take a very dark ritualistic practice to do something like this, I've never seen anything like it before. This is a mutilated human soul, turned into a shiki of sorts and sent after a target."

"I see." Was the only answer Oliver deigned to give his own team. Mai could clearly see his eyes grow darker by the second."Kamishiro-sensei, do you have enemies persistent enough to go this far?"

The woman in question stood stock still behind the sofa. It seemed the revelation didn't shock her too badly. Deep in her heart she already knew - 'It wants to kill me'.

"I can't say. Some of my discoveries for the police sent a few nasty criminals to prison, but I don't think this is the way they would go about taking revenge…"

"No, this is someone skilled. And hell-bent to kill you, for some reason - we'll need to find out why, before this case unravels. So if you have any sins to confess, doctor, this would be the time."

"Shibuya-san, I wish I could dig up some dark secret for you, but I'm sorry, there's nothing…I never had enough time to sin." Yukiko retorted coolly, slightly taken aback by the question.

"Our research will show that. Speaking of, Mai, call Yasuhara and put it on speaker." The little brunette jumped up in a second to grab the phone and stumbled to the small coffee table, nearly falling over her own feet, until her bosses hands suddenly grabbed her waist to steady her. "And, kindly don't fall on me in the process." Young man remarked hauling her upright and for a moment staring into the caramel brown eyes, set in a bright red face.

"S-sorry, I … I just stepped on my sock and…right, Yasu!" She quickly sat down on the arm of the couch opposite Naru and dialed the number, still flushed to the roots of her hair.

"Hello, Mai!" a happy voice was heard on the line "I knew you'll miss me! Do you perhaps want me to come over and keep you company? Is the big Boss harassing you again, my little Mai-chan?" the teasing voice was heard by everyone and Mai groaned out loud. 'This evening cannot get any worse' she thought mournfully.

"Yasuhara-kun…we're on, um, on speaker, Naru wants to know did you find anything…?" she asked carefully.

"Aww, you're no fun…"

"Yasuhara." Naru's harsh voice filled the room and the murder intent clearly reached the other end of the line.

"Ah, right, Boss…well there isn't much I can tell you yet, only that it's not Baltic. The marks are definitely Norse, which means we are looking at a region containing Norway, Sweden, a bit of Finland and"

"And Iceland" the client broke in, making all the inhabitants of the room turn their heads towards her.

"Yes, and Iceland. " if the young man on the phone was in any way surprised, he hid it well "Also, the marks are associated with specific practice of witchcraft or shamanism, the practitioners were mostly women, called Volva. That's about it for now, really, I'm reading the lore - there is a tone of it. This craft is old, hundreds of years old. "

"Alright, keep digging. I'll be waiting a report tomorrow. Bring it here, Mai will send you an address."

"Sure thing, boss. When do you want me?"

"Around nine will do."

"Got it! Well, gotta go read and then read some more. Bye, guys, 'till tomorrow!"

"Bye, Yasu!" Mai chirped. She was the only one to answer – the demon king of a boss was too lost in his thoughts, Ayako and Lin were watching him carefully and the client was unusually quiet, sitting in the corner, fiddling with her hands.

The moment was over when Naru's black notebook hit the table.

"Let's get to work. Matsuzaki-san, I want you to make charms for every door and window on the ground floor, including the door to the second floor. Lin, Mai, you will be setting up cameras and recorders, I'll regulate from the base. Well be using three cameras – one for the bedroom, one for the back yard and one for the front entrance. The camera for the yard should be set up on the second floor, there is a window facing that way. But set up the sound recording outside the window. Anyone else has any ideas where we should be observing?"

No one said a word and the work started immediately. Ayako was busy with the charms, The Boss himself sat by the monitors, regulating the camera angles and two remaining team members were out setting up said cameras. That is the only reason no one noticed Kamishiro Yukiko sitting on the same chair, silent and unmoving for over twenty minutes.

When Mai came back, and saw the woman sitting in the same position with distant eyes she instantly knew something was wrong, but before the girl could even ask, Yukiko stood up and strode straight to Naru.

"Shibuya-san, I think I have the deep dark secret you wanted so much. Though it's not dark and not a secret."

He turned to her curious but trying to hide it behind an expressionless facade. Not saying a word, the young scientist waited.

"You might have noticed that I am not pure blood Japanese. I'm taller than most women AND men, my skin and eyes are too light to be purely Asian. The reason is simple – my mother was not Japanese, she was from Iceland, the place these symbols apparently came from."

Naru's eyes grew wide for a moment, along with everyone else's.

"In that case, we'll need to speak to your mother, Kamishiro-san." The elegant woman smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible, my mother passed away three months ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term Volva used in this chapter comes from Norse mythology. It's a type of witches and diviners, who were highly valued in Viking societies. You'll find out more about them in the chapters to come.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the case! Thank you to all of you, who took the time to read this story. If you happen to find some spelling errors, please message me, I'll be happy to fix them! We are all human after all and some mistakes do slip by ^.^  
> Also, comments are always welcome, so feel free to poke me :)

A single flickering candle lit the dark room throwing haunting shadows upon the walls, ceiling and the faces of people standing around. Two young women sat at the small coffee table facing each other. Masako's gray eyes calmly gazed into golden orbs of the client – Kamishiro Yukiko.

„Are you ready to start, Hara-san?" manager's voice broke the silence.

„Yes. Anytime Kamishiro-san is ready."

Taking a deep breath the golden eyed woman centered herself and spoke „I'm ready."

Masako's face took on a distant expression and her eyes seemed to stare straight past all the living people in the room – directly into the world of the dead.

"I'm calling out to Kamishiro Alda, if you can hear me follow my voice. Come and speak to us Alda-san. Feel free to use this body as a vessel to speak your mind, but do not harm it, as it is not yours to abuse. Hear my voice and come..." after the last words faded to silence everyone fully expected to hear Masako's voice change, but instead, a gleaming golden white figure of a middle aged woman appeared beside the young medium. Her stern and proud features glowed lightly, almost as bright as the candle, illuminating the shocked faces of SPR team. She gently laid a hand on Masako's shoulder and moved her lips, but the voice, that came out was mediums.

"Your body is not mine to use, child, but with your permission, I shall use your voice so all could hear me." the apparition smiled softly at Yukiko and Lin couldn't help but notice that mother and daughter shared the same smile "My dear daughter, I am sorry to leave you so suddenly, but you have found great friends to help you, I see."

"Mother..." the doctor started shakily, but soon gained full control of her voice "Mother, I need you to help me, please tell us what you know of the symbols on the door of this house and of witches called..."

"Volva" mediums voice spoke in an unfamiliar accent. "This is your heritage, my child. You are Volva, as was I, and my mother before me, and her mother before her. Your blood will give you power, but it also brought this danger to your doorstep. Find what you have inherited from me in this house, let your heart tell you what to do with it and we will speak again. Don't forget my child, we are always here, if you call us. You never stand alone."

"If I may, one question, Kamishiro-san" Naru interrupted before the woman faded away "What is the meaning of the symbol on the door?"

"It is a calling card, young man, like the red dot, marking the target. You may wash it off, but sedir has already seeped into the wood. It cannot be erased, only reversed." With that she bowed and disappeared into thin air.

Masako took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, but when they were open again, she was fully conscious.

"Masako, are you alright?" Mai asked worried. Even the priestess came closer to take a look.

"I'm fine, though I have never had a séance like this one before. She did not possess me, I was aware the whole time. I could have spoken, if I chose so. Her words, I heard them in my head and spoke them to you, but the voice was my own. Your mother has a very powerful presence, Kamishiro-san, but she is kind."

The daughter of said woman sat on the couch smiling at Masako tenderly "I know, that's the way she has always been. People don't change after all, even in death." slowly quiet tears found their way down her face, but she wiped them off swiftly. Standing Yukiko strode straight out of the room, leaving the team in stunned silence. Surprisingly it was Lin, not Mai, who ran after her.

"Yukiko-san, where are you going? Do you feel unwell?" he inquired grabbing her elbow and letting some of the worry he felt seep into the words.

"I'm fine, don't worry." she said holding his forearm gently "I was just glad to see her, I never got to say goodbye…so hearing that we'll speak again made me happy."

"Then why did you rush off like that?" he didn't sound convinced.

"Because there is something I have to find in this house, remember?" she gave him the Cheshire cat grin and some tension in the stoic man's eyes slowly dissipated. Giving her a small smile of his own, Lin reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Still, you shouldn't run off on your own. What are we looking for?"

"An old broomstick." Seeing his skeptical expression she explained "It was the only thing she brought back from Iceland after her mother's death and I've never seen her use it for sweeping, it has a strange carving at the top, like four branches spreading outward."

"Alright, we should probably ask for help, it will be quicker."

Without much arguing they asked Mai and Ayako to help the 'Volva to be' to find her broom. An hour or so of searching paid off and dusty Yukiko dragged a large, heavy wooden broomstick, along with a big leather drum, out of the attic.

The whole team gathered around in the common room, staring at the objects. The broom clearly was not made for sweeping, it was too heavy and too long, so without much doubt Yukiko cut the string holding straw at the end. It fell away easily revealing a bump; it didn't look like a broom anymore - this was a staff, large and carved at both ends.

"Well this is old." Ayako commented "How many women of your family already had it, you think?"

"Unfortunately I have no idea. Mother never told me any of this…"

"As per her instructions, we found the items." the young scientist stared thoughtfully "But then the manual get's a bit unclear. 'Let your heart tell you what to do' does not sound very reliable. Do you have a feeling of what is it you need to do?"

"No idea. I'm sorry, I really don't…"

BANG

Every single person in the room, except for the two experienced scientists, jumped up.

BANG

"Could this be Tsuyoshi…? " the shocked doctor asked hesitantly.

"Highly unlikely." Was Naru's clipped answer.

The sound came from the front door, the more they heard it, the louder it got. Sound was similar to someone trying to barge in - hitting the door with a fist, and then scratching it down.

"Yukiko-san, Matsui–san called earlier, he said his friend couldn't look at the footage today. I told him we'll be sleeping in this room, the five of us, so he decided to go home for the night." Another bang spilt the air and Mai jumped again "It's not him. It can't be him, he'll come tomorrow morning."

"It's the half man." Masako whispered terrified "He wants to get in, he's so angry…"

"Lin, pull up monitors of the front door." The young boss demanded instantly.

Every single pair of eyes settled on the screen. The picture was not very clear due to interference, but they could all see a large black mass, vaguely in the shape of a man, slamming into the door and sliding down. It repeated the process over and over, driving the inhabitants of the house mad.

"Will the seals hold?" their client asked, watching the creature beat her front door again. She desperately tried to hide her fear behind a calm voice, fooling some of the team members, but not all.

"I'm glad you put so much trust in me." The priestess grumbled, not too happy with her powers being questioned AGAIN.

"Charms are Matsuzaki-san's specialty" Naru said, knowing all too well, it was not the time to tease the miko " therefore I can be relatively sure the barrier will hold out. However, to be on the safe side, Matsuzaki san could you please make another batch before you retire for the night?"

"Sure, if you insist, but how the hell do you expect us to sleep in this noise?" she demanded, clearly not too happy.

"We'll have to make due." Was all Naru said, before returning to the monitors.

"Lin-san, can't you send your shiki out to chase it away?" Ayako whined.

"I can, but it will destroy the barrier we have now. Since we have no idea how to fight it yet, it's unwise to invite an attack in." came the monotonous sound of Chinese man's voice. Completely beat, Ayako turned to the lady of the house:

"Kamishiro-san, please tell me you have some kind of sleeping pills in the house?"

"I do, I'll get it for you right now." The tall woman turned towards the kitchen before Masako piped up "I'll take one too."

Mai didn't even think about taking the pills. Her dreams could get really scary, especially on cases, and the pills made it hard to wake up. She really didn't want to get stuck in one of those dreams, so 'I'll bear it' was the only decision in her mind.

After the charms were made and the pills downed, both Ayako and Masako changed into their pajamas and crawled to the "sleeping corner". Mai reluctantly joined them around an hour later, leaving Oliver and Lin at the monitors. Yukiko was still sitting on the floor with the staff before her, trying to figure out what to do with it.

Minutes and hours ticked away slowly for all the inhabitants of the base. At least the ones awake – Mai, Yukiko, Lin and of course, Naru. Poor Mai simply could not fall asleep with the horrible sound of monotonous bang on the door, Yukiko had given up figuring out what to do with the staff for the moment and simply stared into thin air and Naru sat alongside Lin by the monitors. Around three in the morning Naru stood up, stretched and took off his jacket, throwing it over a nearby chair. Clearly tired he popped two top buttons of his black dress shirt and lay down on the couch to try and sleep a little. Seeing the free seat beside Lin, Yukiko got off the floor and dropped into the free chair in front of the monitors. Noticing the change of company, Lin took off his headphones and turned towards the woman beside him.

"You should get some sleep, Kami…Yukiko-sensei." Tiredness was slowly getting to him too.

"You nearly slipped." she smiled at him wearily "I can't fall asleep in the noise, and it just feels wrong to leave you alone on this task." Her nose was pointing at the monitors.

"I'm used to it." That was the simple and truthful answer. Lin was always the one to stay for the night when all the rest slept. It became a routine. However current situation was not part of this routine. The spicy and fresh smell radiating from the woman beside him, her body heat so close he could feel it even through his shirt – all of that made it hard for the tall Chinese man to concentrate. He was hyperaware of the proximity and it annoyed Lin to no end. 'This woman is not mine and never will be, I barely know her, so why do I react to her this way? Never once have I ever felt this kind of connection with a person, let alone client, so quickly - as if I knew them for years.' Lin knew all too well, that most people found him intimidating, even his own team just thought he was grumpy and cold most of the time. But that was not the case – Lin knew he is not cold or antisocial – he's simply an introvert. All his life, he found it hard to simply wear his heart on his sleeve, to take all new acquaintances as friends and treat them accordingly. For him it took time to warm up to people, but this woman strode into his life like she belonged there and his own heart accepted that without argument. He spoke to her as if they knew each other for years and she did the same – like now – she just sat beside him, not trying to make pointless, polite conversation, not offering courtesies. She just sat there in silence, keeping him company. Long minutes passed in pleasant sillence. 'I want her to stay there.' he dared to confess to himself 'Her warmth, her stubborn but kind heart, her sharp tongue, I want it all, but it will never be mine. She belongs to someone else.'

Sighing, the Onmyouji pulled himself out of his thoughts just to find a warm weight pressed into his shoulder. Carefully turning his head he saw Yukiko breathing deeply, fast asleep leaning on him, with her head tucked on his shoulder. When did that happen? How could he have missed that moment she leaned in? Cursing himself for getting lost in thoughts, Lin watched the lovely woman sleep. Few strands of black hair fell onto her face, tickling the alabaster skin. He allowed himself a guilty pleasure of brushing the disobedient strands behind her ear before gathering the sleeping doctor in his arms and carrying her to the nearest sofa. Her light frame fitted in his arms so perfectly it made his body ache for something more than just a brief touch, but the moment was over all too soon as he deposited her on the soft cushions. Moving away Lin felt almost a physical tug, dragging him back. Of course this man was never weak of will, so he just strode back to the screens.

At the same time, another female was finally finding sleep. For hours Mai laid on the mattresses unable to fall asleep as the horrible banging noise filled the air, but suddenly the sound changed drastically.

When Mai opened her eyes she was not in the house anymore. She stood atop a steep hill in a vast landscape of rich green fields and huge gray mountains dragging on to the horizon. The only thing marring endless green fields was a stone path. Ahead of her, she could see two figures of women on the path, walking slowly. One of them was holding a staff, the same staff Yukiko had found that evening. She knew she was dreaming, but the sound of banging didn't stop, it only changed rhythm. Now it didn't seem threatening any more, on the contrary, calm, even sound felt almost hypnotic flowing over the hilltops with the wind. For a moment Mai looked around, trying to find the source of the sound before her eyes landed on a stone fence, quite far away. Beside it were three women, all dressed in old clothes with fur. Each had a staff and one of them was kneeling down beating on a large leather drum. Mai could see her opening her mouth and in a few seconds a voice was heard on the wind – the woman was singing. The melody flowed with unfamiliar words, changing and wavering, just like the wind on the mountain tops. It almost physically caressed Mai, making all the fear and weariness disappear with each word and soon the young girl found herself swaying with the melody. This is bliss, Mai thought. Unfortunately all too soon it was over – the voice faded into silence and Mai opened her eyes to look at the women, only to see one of them raising her staff. As the long piece of wood hit the ground, her dream shattered.

Mai woke up with a start.

When she looked at her hand watch it was nearly seven in the morning. The sound of banging was gone, and the morning seemed bright and sunny. She only slept few hours, but felt unusually well rested. Still a bit drowsy the little brunette crawled out of the sleeping corner just to be greeted by a sight of Lin-san wearing nothing but dark gray sleeping pants and a white tank top. He calmly strode out of the bathroom. Mai had never seen Lin-san in anything but formal clothes, fully covering his body, so now the poor girl sat there transfixed. She always thought of the Chinese man as thin, but that was not the case – he was lean, true, but now, without the shirt she could easily see well defined muscles covering his wiry body, flexing with every move.

"Good morning, Tanyjama-san." He greeted completely ignoring Mai's blush "Care to change places?"

"Um…Uh…yeah, sure." Was the only intelligent answer she managed to muster before scrambling out of his way. "And good morning to you too, or is it goodnight?"

Chuckling quietly he turned back to the flustered girl "Ether one will do. You should probably make tea, Naru recently woke up."

"Right, on it!" the familiar request made her mind and body start to function again. Sneaking into the kitchen she quietly made tea hoping to surprise Oliver with it. Even if he pushed her away that day, even if he chose to redirect her feelings towards Gene, the crazy scientist still came back after the promised two months, called her back on the team, made sure she had well enough salary to get her through daily life. Naru cared for her in his own way and Mai knew it. She just hopped one day he will get it through his thick skull that it's him, not Gene she loves. Smiling to herself, Mai put the cups on the tray.

Only a couple of steps into the main space were enough to cause a "Mai, tea!" request.

"Already done, boss!" she smiled brightly at the slight confusion on Oliver's face. It was probably the leftovers of sleep that caused an automatic "Thank you" to slip out of the scientist's mouth without thought. It was a rare event and Mai's face glowed brighter "You're welcome! See, you can be polite if you try."

"Don't get used to it." Naru grumbled, but his assistant still saw a small smile tugging at his lips.

The early morning came and went, Yukiko got up first to make breakfast and the heavenly smell of vegetable omelet woke up everyone else. Mai warned her in advance about Oliver's and Lin's vegetarian diet, so she took it in stride without complaint.

At nine none of the team members were there yet. First knock on the door brought in doctor's assistant, Matsui-san.

"Good morning" he greeted energetically "I'm glad to see all of you survived the night. What's with the door by the way?"

After a short explanation of the creature barging in and the charms holding it back at night, the guest just whistled lowly "Well if this happens tonight, you will have to worry about the door holding out, not the charms."

Yasu came in next, at nearly ten. He was swiftly introduced to the client and her assistant.

"Your whole team is surprisingly young." Matsui commented mentally counting people over twenty in this team. Less than half. The last boy looked no older than sixteen.

"Oh you are mistaken, Masui-san." Came the sweet and teasing voice of Yasuhara Osamu "My family has great genes, we barely age - I'll be turning ninety two this year…"

"Well aren't you lucky." Said Tsuyoshi smirking. 'This one's a funny one' he thought. Before the little banter could go any further, Naru intervened, demanding information.

"Old folks first." Matsui-san grinned gesturing Yasuhara to start. Unused to being teased back Yasu stared a moment, before beaming a bright smile at the man and opening his folder.

"First thing you need to know is that the craft is very old, that's why there is a lot of information, but most of it is just rumors and old wife's tales. Unlike the Chinese, for example, these people apparently preferred to give the information directly, not meticulously write it down, so most accounts are written from the perspective of the observer, not the practitioner. I tried to distill it into something useful. Main thing reoccurring all over the tales is that Volva were highly valued and believed to be very powerful. Every single one had a staff used in rituals, sort of like a symbol of their power. Main rituals I could find described were based on singing, drums and shamanistic use of herbs. Also Volvas were believed to be able to bind men to themselves for life by making love to them - that is why it was considered risky to engage in any kind of relationship with one. They were the only women allowed to stay unmarried and travel unescorted. No one was stupid enough to mess with them. The power of Volvas is supposed to transfer from mother to daughter, by the female bloodline. Only after the mother's death her daughter or daughters would receive her full power. Main abilities I could find described were prophecy, dream walking, divination and the ability to see and control the spirits of the dead. "

"Control how?" Naru inquired. All the team members could see the wheels in his head turning.

"Sorry, the method was never described. The whole craft is a shamanistic practice, so I can only assume some kind of ritual."

"What about the markings on the body and the door?"

"The sigils on the body provided zero information, they have the same elements pointing to Norse magic, but it's rearranged in such a way I cannot decipher the meaning. The mark on the door is a different matter. I could not find anything exactly the same, but I found this" pulling up a photo he showed the whole team an intricate sigil, almost exactly the same, except one small thing.

"It's a mirror image." Matsui-san said instantly and Naru nodded without missing a beat.

"Inversed or mirror images in western practices usually have the opposite meaning to the original symbol. So what is this sigil for? " Naru asked inpatient.

"Well, it's called 'Ulfsvard' and is supposed to protect people from wolfs in travels and so forth. It supposedly makes them avoid the person or place with this sigil drawn on."

"Scaring wolfs away? But we're in the middle of Tokyo, there are no wolfs around for miles, right?" Mai asked completely confused.

"This is not meant to scare wolfs away, it's supposed to drag them in. Remember what Kamishiro-san's mother said, this mark is a calling card. Real wolfs are out of the question, so the only probable option is…Hara-san. " The medium nearly jumped always eager to be useful to Naru "You said this soul is a chimera – half human, half animal. Could the animal half be a wolf?"

"It's possible. All I know is that it's a predator of some kind, thirsty for a hunt, for blood…so yes it could easily be a wolf."

"I think we can confirm that." The doctor's assistant spoke up. "Yuki, do you remember when we opened him up, inside half the organs were missing, but in their place we found herbs and an animal heart. You said it could be something canine, like a large dog."

"It was canine for sure, but I thought something along the lines of a German shepherd, not a wolf…still, the physical constitution and size would be very similar."

"We'll take that as a working theory. If…"

"Can I poke my nose in a bit?" Tsuyoshi questioned before Oliver could say anything else.

"If you have something else valuable to add, go ahead."

"It's about the symbol on the door. That mark was drawn by a human, not a spirit. I had the chance to see the video feed early in the morning, before my friend's boss got to work. The face was covered by a hood, but it was clearly a woman, around Yukiko's height, just a bit stronger build, and we also saw light colored hair peeking out from the hood. She took her sweet time by the door, stood there almost ten minutes."

"Alright, so the caster is a woman, most likely not Japanese. As this craft is not widespread, I think it's safe to assume someone from Iceland. If the power is passed from mother to daughter... How many people in Iceland know about your mother's death, Kamishiro-san?"

She thought a moment before answering "Only family. She moved away at the age of nineteen, so no friends are left there. My grandparents are dead, so the only people we informed were my aunt and uncle."

"Contact them and find out whom else they might have told."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ulfsvard is a real symbol, used in Norse practices. If you are curious how it looks like, just google it.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! This chapter will contain mild sexual content so if it makes You uncomfortable, please don't read. All sexual situations in this fic are incorporated directly into the chapters and will not be divided as separate chapters. Have fun reading!

Sunny afternoon flowed by quickly. Mai and Ayako were making lunch. Yukiko had spoken with her uncle Einar and was trying to contact her aunt Runa. She was not answering, so the poor doctor had to ask her uncle to try and find his sister. Thankfully he seemed to be a good natured, friendly man, so it didn't take a lot of persuasion. Her uncle informed them, that the only people who knew were his wife and son. He also promised to find his sister and call as soon as he can. Strangely the whole tale of magic creatures didn't surprise him too much. When Yukiko asked did he know about her mother's craft, he simply said 'we always knew that women in our family are special.'

Masako scurried away during lunch after a call from her producer. Naru was digging in his computer and Lin only woke up after Yasu's little tale was over, so with a plate of omelet, he took his place by the monitors. Tsuyoshi was currently loudly reviewing Yasu's research to the Chinese man.

It all would have been pleasantly calm if not for Monk, who barged in after midday without even a knock.

"Is anyone home? Mai-chan? Naru-bou?" he hollered good naturedly.

"Were here, Monk!" Mai chirped happily running to hug her friend.

"Well that's a good crowd you have here." He smiled at the girl and all the people scattered around the room "Will you introduce me to our clients?"

The tiny assistant smiled brightly turning to the doctor: "This is Kamishiro Yukiko-san, our client, and her assistant Matsui Tsuyoshi-san." Yukiko bowed gracefully welcoming the new team member into her house and Matsui-san simply shook the rocker's hand.

Only on second glance Monk noticed Yasu tucked away in a corner, with his nose in a book.

"Well, young man, didn't you miss this good old monk?" he cooed striding towards Yasuhara. Lifting his eyes up the student saw an opportunity to escape the tiring book and could not help himself. He decided to tease the old man a bit. Getting up in one fluid movement Yasu grabbed the rockers hands in his own.

"How could I not? You were my first love after all…" the young man nearly sang rubbing himself up to the monk. Matsui simply raised an eyebrow at the show. "But you left me alone for so long…" Yasu whimpered mournfully "So please forgive me…but I think I like someone else now." The last words were spoken dramatically and Yasuhara suddenly threw himself at Matsui-san flattening his palms onto the man's chest suggestively. The college student of course was aware of the reaction he'll get, and waited for the older man to spring away in fear.

Instead of the anticipated reaction, a strong arm wrapped itself around Yasu's waist, pulling him tightly against a broad chest. Startled he looked up into the man's dark eyes, only to find the expression unreadable and almost dangerous. A shudder suddenly ran through the student's body, he was trapped against this threatening creature unable to move away, completely at the older man's mercy. A large hand grabbed his chin, titling boy's face up to meet the dark seductively lidded eyes.

"Like someone else, hmm?" a husky voice asked slowly, coming closer and closer to Osamu's ear. "Well, then you're in luck, gorgeous," the man purred just above his ear "I happen to like lovely boys like yourself."

Every person in the room stood still, too shocked to move as the macabre show dragged on. Matsui slowly lifted his face up, lingering inches away from the trembling boy's lips. Heat spread like wildfire all over Yasu's face and neck, he thought his heart might stop. Frantically trying to calm his mind and body down he couldn't breathe.

"Will you give me a kiss, hmm?"

"I…I…" a thumb brushed over his bottom lip and Yasuhara Osamu - the old man, the trickster - felt his knees give out.

"That's enough, Tsuyoshi!" doctor's sharp voice thundered breaking everyone out of the shock induced haze. The man in question just smirked and let the poor student out of his grip. Yasu stumbled back, barely holding up on unsteady legs only to be caught by the shoulders in another firm grip – this time Monk's.

"That was just plain nasty, you know." Monk growled still holding Yasu up – poor kid was trembling lightly "There was no need to go that far bastard!"

"He's right Tsuyoshi. I can see the point of this, but you overdid it." She seemed a bit angry, but clearly aware of some circumstance no one else knew about.

"Is that so?" the culprit asked calmly, staring his opponents down with sharp dark eyes "He pulled a trick like that even though he doesn't even know me. Do you have any idea how dangerous it could be if he tried something like that in a completely unknown company? " Looking straight at Yasu he added "You should not play with adults, boy. One unlucky day you could get more than you bargained for."

"That's it, I've heard enough." Oliver raised his voice for the first time in the three months instantly getting the team's attention "I will not tolerate any kind of harassment, sexual or not, in my team. Anyone unable to deal with this rule is free to leave. Are we clear, Matsui-san? Yasuhara-san?"

"Crystal clear, Shibuya-san." Tsuyoshi answered unwavering.

"I understand, boss. Sorry." Yasuhara spoke up, getting his vocal cords and bodily functions back on track "This was mostly my fault."

"No, it wasn't." Monk grumbled still pissed "Matsui-san seemed all too comfortable nearly kissing our young man. How do we know he hadn't done it before?"

"Takigawa-san…" Yukiko started to defend her friend only to be interrupted by him.

"Of course I have done it before, Takigawa-san, it's my natural preference to kiss men." The sentence was uttered so impassively the tone almost dared anyone to comment on it. Monk turned red and silent, as did all the rest of the team. The argument was clearly over. No one noticed Yasuhara blushing profusely in the background, nor Lin's surprised gaze traveling from the young doctor to her assistant and back.

Clearing his throat Naru turned back to the monitors.

"Now, back to the case if we may. Currently our standing is not very good. We know the caster is a foreign woman and the spirit she created is a mix between human and wolf. It would be ideal to find the caster and force them to take the order back, but that is not an option. Therefore we need to find out how to get rid of the spirit itself. We could try Takigawa's exorcism on it in the back yard. Are you up for it, Monk?"

"Sure, give me work, I'll be happy to spend some energy." The rocker grumbled, still not very happy.

The only result Monk's exorcism provided was a big bump on his own head as a large branch flew his way. Ayako was fussing around with Monk's wounds and the rest of the team was left with a dilemma. Spirit itself didn't even budge, so they needed a new plan.

For exorcism to be effective Lin needs information about the spirit, which they don't have. Priestess needs living trees – without them her rituals are useless…John is off in Rome and out of reach...

With usual exorcisms out of working order, Naru could only expect to use some method of the craft itself. "Kamishiro-san, we need to speak to your mother again. She didn't tell you how to use that staff, and we need the information."

"Actually" she replied hesitantly "I might already know the way to use this staff. I saw it in my dream last night. I've been dreaming my mother more often these days, though I usually forgot what I saw, but not this time. She showed me women of our craft singing and beating drums. I think that is what I need to do. My mother used to sing all the time, but never in Japanese, only in her mother tongue. The only songs I remember from childhood are Icelandic and one in particular pops up in my mind. My mother used to sing it day after day when we came back from my grandmother's funeral in Iceland."

"I saw the same dream!" Mai shouted "Just you and your mother were walking together and I was further away. I heard the other women sing, it was so beautiful."

"I think I want to try it, but not here, in the yard." Yukiko seemed determinate to get it done even if she was not entirely comfortable with the idea of singing.

"Do you think the yard is a wise choice, Kamishiro-san?" Oliver asked doubtfully.

"Perhaps not, but I need open space, somewhere outside and in front of the street is not an option."

Seeing the stubborn expression on the doctor's face young ghost hunter relented. "Alright, but all of us will keep watch, in case you need protection. The spirit is still in the back yard, if you recall."

"I know, and I'll be grateful if you stand by." she smiled and it quickly changed into a smirk "Though I'd really hate to make you tone deaf. Singing was never a hobby of mine."

Tsuyoshi and Monk both sniggered and Mai tried to hide her smile behind scratching her cheek.

They carefully stepped into the back yard and settled away from the bushes on the left, that is where the spirit was last seen. Choosing a comfy patch of grass Yukiko kneeled down and laid her staff beside her. Taking the drum and holding it in front of her she slowly ran her hands around the intricate bindings on the sides, then the flat surface covered in soft leather.

"However this may sound, please refrain from laughing before I'm done." The team nodded and took their places behind her back.

Silence fell for a few long minutes, before the first beat of the drum wavered in the still air. Then another, and another one. Slow, steady rhythm seemed to flow in physical waves around them. Nobody fully understood when exactly she started singing - it was so quiet and unsure at first. By the second the coroner's voice gained strength and started to carry on the rising wind. Words of an unknown language sounded like spells themselves, wavering and swirling in the air:

Mín móðir hon er sum ein drotning (My mother is like a queen)  
Hon er sum tað vakrasta lag (She's like the finest mellody)

Mín móðir hon er sum ein blóma (My mother is like a flower)  
Hon er sum eitt livandi træ (She's like a living tree)

The surprisingly, almost hauntingly, clear voice of the young woman made the team's hairs stand on end. Soon she was swaying with the rhythm, head titled back, eyes closed. In a few moments words were lost in the intricate sound that soon started to sound almost like weeping - wailing mixed with the sound of the wind. Out of thin air the figure of a woman emerged from the woods, carrying a large staff she stepped forth proudly. Lin lifted his fingers to his mouth to call shiki and froze – they saw this woman before – it was Yukiko's mother. Ignoring the crown she walked straight to her daughter, but the fated meeting was almost interrupted as large and small stones started to rise from the ground and hung in thin air threateningly. They all heard the half-man growl in the bushes. Only Yukiko seemed completely oblivious to the danger, her voice found words again and sounded even more ethereal.

Mín móðir er bjartasta glæman (My mother is the brightest light)  
Hon lýsir mær døkkan veg (She enlights my dark path)

Mín móðir hjá tær eg standi (My mother, I stand by you)  
Í hjartanum goymi eg teg (I keep you in my heart)

As the first stones started to hurdle their way, Lin's deafening whistle echoed in the air like whiplash and his shiki flew to the doctor's defense immediately beating the stones away before they could reach their target.

Both Monk and Ayako started up their mantras and in no time the stones started to fly their way as well. Naru grabbed Mai and instantly pushed her behind his back, walking back out of the throwing range. She clung to him desperately, hiding her face between his shoulder blades. Ayako soon fell back as well, trying to avoid the stones. Yasu turned to the side, trying to beat the stones meant for Monk down, before they connected. Unfortunately in his worry for other members, he completely forgot to look out for himself. When a large stone came flying towards his head he only turned to look a couple meters away, when the impact was unavoidable.

Squeezing his eyes tight the young man only managed to think that at least it will not hit this temple, so he might survive. But the impact never came. A large shadow covered his line of vision the last second and a quiet grunt was soon heard. Yasu's eyes flew open only to meet dark leather of Matsui-san's jacket centimeters away from his face. The man was clutching his shoulder, but didn't move an inch.

Next second, without a warning all stones fell to the ground midway, leaving a deathly peaceful moment behind. The quiet, wailing song of the young Volva could still be heard in the silence – she never ceased singing. When they all finally had a chance to look, mother and daughter were kneeling on the ground in front of one another, foreheads touching, hands intertwined on the wooden staff beside them. Unfortunately peace didn't last long – the dark shadow crawled out of the bushes, slowly creeping towards the women. Monk was panting desperately and already weary Lin raised his hand to his lips once again, but before they could do anything, spirits started to gather around the kneeling pair. One after another women of all ages and sizes appeared out of thin air, each holding a staff. They stood in a circle around their fellow Volvas, forming a protective barrier. Gleaming brightly even in the daylight they lifted their staffs in almost a royal gesture – proud and fearless. As all the staffs hit the ground at the same moment bright light blinded SPR team for a few seconds. Blinking their temporary blindness away they found an empty back yard, with no shadow and no spirits of women. Only Kamishiro Yukiko stood in the middle alone, holding her staff.

Breathing a bit easier SPR members started to draw near her as the woman suddenly swayed and fell to the ground. At the last moment Lin managed to catch her, falling to his knees along with the doctor. Immediately Ayako was at their side, checking for vitals. Seemingly their client was alive and well, just unconscious.

Without a second's delay the whole gang hurried back into the safety of the house with Lin leading up front, cradling the comatose woman to his chest.

After Yukiko was placed on the soft cushions of the closest sofa Ayako had the right mind to check everybody else for injuries. Apparently Lin had a couple of minor bruises and so did Naru, but they were small and relatively harmless. Monk, surprisingly avoided all injuries, but he knew all too well it was not his own doing.

"Young man," he panted "if not for you, I would have ended up much worse. Thanks for beating those rocks away." The gratitude didn't go unnoticed and Yasu smiled at the monk muttering "You're welcome", only to realize he himself was saved from a near fatal blow. Turning to the tall man standing in the corner quietly he took a good look before walking up to him:

"Matsui-san, how is your shoulder?"

"It's fine, kid. Don't worry about it, I've seen worse." He said, smiling kindly and turning away. Not entirely convinced Yasuhara followed pure intuition and reached out, pressing the heel of his palm into the older man's shoulder.

"Nhhh…damn it, what was that for?" the forensic growled half surprised, half angry.

"You were lying." Yasu simply stated "It could not have passed without consequence - that stone was large. I refuse to let you just stand here and pretend nothing happened. Please show your shoulder to Matsuzaki-sensei."

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't!" yelled two voices at the same time. Osamu and Mai looked at one another and nodded – they will force him if they have to. Seeing himself outnumbered, Tsuyoshi sighed in resignation.

"Alright, alright, I get it. When she is done with the rest…"

"I'm already done." Ayako spoke up instantly "Take your jacket and shirt off."

Still grumbling and wincing with pain Tsuyoshi did as he was told leaving his clothes on the chair and all women's jaws on the floor. If Ayako wouldn't be in doctor mode, she might have drooled.

With pants hanging a bit low on his hips, a taut stomach and a fine sculpted chest on full view, the coroner's assistant looked positively sinful. Yasu recalled all too well being pressed into that chest – hard and warm under his palms. Looking to the side he desperately tried not to blush. Remembering the reason Matsui-san stood there half naked he quickly looked back and surely there was a large hemorrhage on the conjunction of shoulder and chest – it was turning bluish black by the second.

After the bruise was thoroughly checked and no broken bones or dislocated joints were found, the whole team let out a deep breath. They survived.

Naru immediately went back to the case files with Yasu on his heels. Mai made tea even without being requested. Then the poor girl was told to gather information and given a pillow. Mumbling she took the other couch opposite still unconscious Yukiko. To Mai's great shock Lin was sitting beside her again and gently trying to coax her hand into letting go of his sleeve she'd clung to. She was having none of it – stubborn even in her sleep. Mai started to wonder if Lin-san likes the lovely doctor – he was being unusually gentle and considerate towards her from the very beginning. That train of thought led her to the memory of Oliver, pulling her behind his back protectively. Blushing she fell asleep happy.

Mai stood in a large plane, seemingly atop a vast hill. A circle of stones surrounded an area in front of her. There stood four women – three formed a circle and the fourth was bent over another person – a man. She was holding a knife over his body, and though the man's eyes were open, he didn't move. Slowly the knife descended cutting through flesh and cracking bone. Mai screamed, but the women didn't hear her. Turning away she was met with a quiet figure by her side – Kamishiro Alda.

"Alda-san!" she screamed desperately clinging to the taller woman "Please stop them, they're killing him!"

Warm hands wrapped around her and pulled Mai into a gentle embrace.

"I'm sorry child, but this is the past, it cannot be changed. I know you are scared, but it's necessary that you see this. This is the method to desecrate a soul and make it half beast, just like the poor man, who is sent after my daughter. It is a horrible thing, but it can be reversed. Look, child, they are putting a bear's heart into his chest."Mai dared to take a peak and saw a bloody bundle, covered in plants of some kind being shoved into the already dead man's chest "If you want to release the curse and take the binding off the poor soul, you first have to remove the heart. I will show my dear daughter what to do after that."

Mai looked doubtful: "Will she be able to do it without help?"

"We never stand alone, sweet girl, every single one of us has an entire army to help and protect us. With the power of our entire kin behind her, she can remove it."

Alda bent down and kissed Mai's forehead.

This time Mai woke up calmly, feeling loved and protected.

Yukiko was still asleep on the couch - she was probably talking to her mother. The evening sun filtered through the large bay windows, bathing everything in soft and gentle light. Her eyes traveled instinctively towards Naru, finding him in the far corner seemingly arguing with Lin. Even the ever strict features of the young professor were softened by the orange light, he seemed a bit worried. She could not help it, Mai naturally drifted towards Oliver and heard the hurried conversation the two men held.

"Oliver, it's been too long, nearly five hours! If she doesn't wake up soon we need to make sure she is physically healthy."

"Matsuzaki-san looked at her twice, once just before leaving, which was an hour ago. She said Kamishiro-san is fine, just sleeping. I could guess it's not just a simple sleep too, Lin. Volva's are known for dream walking, she might be doing just that."

"That might be, but without a guide she could get lost and not be able to return to her body."

"She'll be fine, her mom is with her…" Mai interrupted without thinking. Both faces turned towards her in a flash.

"And what makes you say that, Mai?"

"I just had a dream, her mom was in it, she showed me something and said that she will talk to Yukiko-san later. She will make sure they both come back safe, I'm sure."

"Are you certain, Tanyjama-san?"

"I really am, don't worry, Lin-san, she will be okay. Maybe she just decided to dream a little longer because she misses her mother…"

"Hmm…that can be dangerous, but I'll wait a little longer. If she is not up by midnight, I'm walking into her dream."

"Fine. Mai, what exactly did you see in your dream?" Naru gave up on trying talking Lin out of it and turned back to the monitors, currently occupied by Yasu and Tsuyoshi. Despite the uncomfortable accident in the morning, nether seemed to hold a grudge.

Sitting Mai down and making her tell her tale was a good idea. Soon a plan was formed.

"So you are telling me, that removing the heart will stop the whole thing? If we knew that from the beginning, this mess would have never occurred." Matsui lamented, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully. "We only left it there because a criminal profiler was supposed to take a look at it in a couple of days. He had to come from Hokkaido, we have very few specialists of criminal psychology in Japan."

"So we can safely assume the heart is still in the body, inside your freezer?" Naru needed to make sure of the location if he wanted to make his little plan work, but Matsui-san beat him to it.

"It should be if our replacement, Ootori-san, didn't send it away, but it's unlikely. I will go there tomorrow morning and try to get the heart out, but I'll need a decoy…"

"Decoy?" Mai asked confused.

"Yes, a decoy - someone to deflect the main attention from Matsui-san, and give him a reason to go to work on his holiday."

"I know what a decoy is…" The petite assistant grumbled.

"Exactly. I could go in telling him I left something in my desk, but I need someone to hold him occupied for a few minutes so I could get into the freezer."

"I'll go." Yasu instantly offered "If there is something I can do, it's talking people round in circles, I think I could keep your colleague busy for as long as you might need."

"Are you sure, kiddo? If this goes wrong, it might end up in the police station for us both." He really didn't want to get the boy involved. Yasuhara seemed like a good kid and ruining his life for such a reason was the last thing the forensic wanted. Yet again, he had to confess to himself he couldn't see anyone in the team, who could do the job better. Despite youthful and harmless appearance, Yasuhara Osamu was one clever and crafty fellow, that much Tsuyoshi noticed instantly 'he could make a great spy' the man thought despite himself.

"That's alright, Matsui-san, I have faith."

"In what exactly?"

"Myself." The boy was smiling so cunningly it made Matsui laugh out loud.

"Well if you say so, I'll have to take your word for it, young man." He replied, still sniggering and starting to realize he likes this kid a bit too much.

"Also, I hope to make this into both a thank you, for saving me today, and an apology for my stupid behavior this morning." The sly smile was gone without a trace, replaced with an embarrassed and even a bit subdued expression.

"No need. I protected you because it was simply instinctive, years of training 'to serve and protect' don't disappear overnight. And about this morning – the only reason I did that was to show you it might be dangerous to play around like that, so there is no need for apologies."

"Alright, all pleasantries aside, that is what we need done first thing tomorrow." Oliver intervened, as always oblivious to any emotional context, or, more likely, unwilling to let it sway his judgment.

"By that time Kamishiro-sensei will hopefully wake up and give us further guidance as to what to do next. As much as I dislike sitting around uselessly, our expertise is very limited in this particular case, so we will have to wait. Until then, Yasuhara, go home and sleep, make sure you are in top condition tomorrow. Lin will stay by the monitors till after midnight and Mai, you can choose to go to sleep now or later this night. Who knows, you might get some information again."

"How about me, Shibuya-san?" Matsui asked, acknowledging the younger man's authority in this situation."You want me here, or should I leave as well?"

"Your choice. The wards are up, so we should be physically safe, if they should fall down, we'll have both Lin and Monk to beat it back. You will not be able to physically protect us from the spirit, so I would advise you to rest and perhaps to pursue more information about the caster. If we want to end this, we'll have to find them as well."

"Good, then it's settled. Yasuhara-kun, let's go, I'll drive you home."

"It's too much trouble. The night trains are still going…"

"No need to blunder about in the dark to the nearest station. And we need to discuss our plan for tomorrow."

"Alright." Yasu agreed unwillingly. Partly because he still felt indebted, and the other part…well he just felt somehow jittery around the older man.

"I hate to leave her like this, but I take it you will take care of her." Assistant pointed at his still unconscious boss lying on the couch.

"We will." Mai ensured instantly.

"We will do all it takes to get her back to this world, Matsui-san. I can promise you that." Lin spoke up solemnly.

"Then I leave her in your capable hands. If anything happens, call me, even if it's three in the morning." With those parting words two team members disappeared into the misty darkness of twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter belongs to Eivør Pálsdóttir, a Faroese singer and songwriter. It's called "Mín Móðir". If you would like to listen to it , just copy Eivør - Mín Móðir into YouTube. It will pop up instantly.
> 
> One more thing, the song in this story is supposed to be sung in Icelandic, but it's not. The actual song is in Faroese, a sister language to Icelandic. They both have Norse-Germanic roots and are linguistically similar, but it's not the same language. I just used it because the words fitted my story beautifully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again and thanks for your time reading this story!
> 
> This chapter will contain very mild sexual content. Just so you know ^.^

Two hours before midnight the banging started again. Just as loud and annoying as yesterday, but this time it was not just the door. The half-man walked all around the house, hitting on the walls, the door, even windows. They heard a window brake in the kitchen area and a cool breeze blew into the living room. Despite that, the wards held out admirably. Monk decided to take precautions - he chanted his mantras and embedded his blade into the floorboards of the niche. Soon after, a thick woolen cloth was nailed to the niche to keep the wind out.

Lin was unusually distant through the whole evening. When Monk went about securing the niche he started to gather various tools – presumably for dream walking. Before he could use any of them a silent sound of sobbing drew the team's attention to the couch. Yukiko was crying quietly, still half asleep. Instantly both Mai and Lin were at her side. Lin sat on the side of the couch and Mai knelt beside it. Feeling the couch dip down the doctor woke, snapped her eyes open instantly and saw Lin beside her. Next moment she was clinging to him desperately, sobbing quietly into his chest. To Mai's and Monk's surprise, he didn't push her away - on the contrary – long arms folded themselves around the light frame and held on gently, travelling up and down in soothing motion.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked quietly, relief softening the usually strict features of the Chinese man's face.

"I'm alright, Lin-san" she whispered between sobs "I'm just so happy I can't stop crying…"

Mai felt the fear clutching her heart melt down 'nothing bad happened, thank gods'. Monk and even Naru seemed relieved to hear that.

"Then let it all run out, and when you are ready, we'll hear you out." Lin spoke into her mussed black hair, letting her release all pent up emotions into his chest. In a couple of minutes, the sobs died down and Yukiko breathed in deeply, lifting her head up a bit ashamed.

"Sorry about your shirt…" she looked up at Lin guilty "I didn't mean to stain it."

"No matter. Do you feel better?"

"Yes. I just met my mother and grandmother and many other women of my own blood. They are all there, watching over me – my spirits of kin."

"What do you mean, 'spirits of kin'?" Oliver questioned as his scientific curiosity was returning swiftly.

"Naru, it's not the time to discuss terms!" Mai interrupted annoyed with her stupid scientist who cannot let people just be emotional for a while. Wait, HER scientist? Blushing she quieted down without a fight this time.

"It's okay, Mai-san, I don't mind. My mother explained to me, that not all spirits cross over after death. Some stay because they cannot go into the light, held back by their own fears, sins, grudges and so on. But there are also those, who choose to stay willingly. They can cross over at any time but postpone it to become spirits of kin – guardians and protectors, who watch over the people of their own blood. It is not an easy duty and therefore to become one is considered great sacrifice on the part of the soul. However that sacrifice gives them power, far greater than average earth bound spirits. Spirits of kin are sort of guardian angels. We all have them – some more, some less. So, she told me, that we never stand alone – each and every one of us has an army behind us. Even you, Davis-san. Though you believe you have no blood related family, you still have your own spirits of kin – I met three of them – your brother Eugene, your great grandfather Alexander and a woman, called Kanna, though she didn't tell me who she was. All of them are watching over you, so please don't feel lonely."

At that Oliver simply stood up and walked into the kitchen area, disappearing behind the makeshift curtain.

Mai got up instantly to follow him. Those words were not even meant for her, and yet she still wanted to cry, so Naru might be worse off.

"Let him be." Lin caught her wrist gently "Oliver is proud, he hates to burden people with his pain, especially those he loves, so let him get back into balance and he'll come out. If you want to know, ask him about it some other time."

She couldn't argue with that, but not being with him was physically painful, so she just walked up to the niche and leaned against the wall, where Oliver probably was just on the other side. Minutes passed as she sat there against the wall, head buried in her forearms, not really listening to the hushed conversation on the couch. She nearly jumped as a warm hand tousled her hair softly and disappeared without warning. Looking up she saw Naru - eyes slightly redder than usual - but expression completely calm. He smiled at her. A faint, barely there, smile, but it was much more, than she expected.

Seeing the young scientist back in the room, Yukiko reacted instantly:

"Shibuya-san, I'm sorry for telling you all that, but your brother insisted…"

"It's fine. And if you already know my real last name, you might as well use it, but please dont spread the word."

"If you don't mind, I will. Please, let me tell you all I've found out. Lin-san and I have just been discussing what this ritual might need."

"Would you like to share with the class, then?"

"What I've been told is that all we will need is a barrier to keep the spirit in and a few types of herbs – silver pine needles, sage and chamomile. All are relatively easy to get, except maybe the type of pine."

"That can be arranged, but I still would like to know more about this whole thing, acting blindly is just irresponsible."

"I know you don't like this case all too much, but I'm still grateful for all your help. Please see this through with me to the end." She spoke to Naru gently, trying to convey just how grateful she was for their protection and support. Alone she might have already gone mad.

"I don't intend to leave. This case is not over yet, even if your ritual works. We'll stand by you no matter where it takes us - otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to take your case. But there is one more problem - we still need to find the caster. Did your uncle or aunt call back by any chance?" He didn't seem angry to Mai, just tired and a bit out of his element. Naru was used to see Lin, Monk or John perform the exorcisms, not the client. Unfortunately nether Lin nor Monk could do anything, and John was called back to Rome few weeks ago, so...they were out of options.

"Not yet, but I think I'll call him back myself."

Despite the late hour in Japan, it was early morning in Iceland when Yukiko-sensei called her uncle Einar. He picked up instantly.

" Hello? Yukiko?"

"Uncle, sorry to call you so early in the morning, but have you found out anything about aunt Runa? She never called me back…"

"I'm not surprised. I tried to find her, my dear girl, but she didn't pick up her phone, so I even drove over to Akureyri, to her apartment. She wasn't there ether. When I visited her workplace, the hospital administration told me she took a leave a week ago. From what I could gather she asked for three weeks leave and planned to leave the country."

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

"I'm sorry, but she didn't tell any of her colleagues where's she headed…"

"It's okay, uncle, thank you for all the trouble."

"Kamishiro-san, could you ask your uncle what exactly your aunt's occupation is? If I heard correctly she works in a hospital." Oliver interrupted the conversation. Apparently despite hiding his nose in a file, he was still listening.

"Um, uncle Einar, what does she do at the hospital?"

"She's a surgeon, works in the internals. Why?"

"No, nothing." Now even Yukiko started to see the possibility, that made Naru ask his question "it's just that this whole mess with ghosts started with a body…with surgical incisions and some Norse symbols carved on it…"

"So you think it could be Runa…"

"No, I wouldn't…"

"Don't get me wrong, my sister was never a sweet person. She always envied Alda her kind personality and her power as well…Runa was the first born, and yet Alda was always more powerful, her premonitions always came true, even our mother knew it. That's probably why she left her staff to your mother, not Runa – her first born."

"So you think it might be her?"

"As much as I hate to say this, I wouldn't put it past her. Yukiko, if it is her…please be careful. After mother's death Runa turned dark, she started to dig in old books, did some strange tattoos on her body. She might be dangerous. If there is anything else I might help with, just tell me."

"I will, thank you so much. For now, we'll have to deal with this on our end. If anything comes up, I'll call you."

"Alright. Good luck, my sweet girl."

That night all the inhabitants of the small house had trouble sleeping. A preliminary plan to find Yukiko-san's aunt was formed soon after the call, so all that was left to do was to survive the night. With the constant banging on all possible surfaces and the threat of wards not holding up, everyone was anxious. Yukiko found a shop online to get the herbs, so that occupied her and Mai for a while. Lin's duty to look over the monitors and track the spirit was draining, but necessary, he knew he'll only change places with Oliver in the early morning. Old rocker was the only person sleeping without a care in the world, splayed on one of the couches. Mai retired second, sneaking into the sleeping corner quietly.

Though the canopy of light red curtains and numerous pillows made the sleeping space cozy and even somewhat romantic minutes ticked by slowly for Mai. She laid there, eyes closed, trying to block all that noise out by covering her ears. After what seemed forever, the other side of mattress dipped down and she expected to smell Yukiko's spicy soap – mandarin, cloves and ginger. Instead what tackled her senses was distinctly masculine, and it couldn't be Lin-san, so…She uncovered her ears instantly to make sure.

"Mai?" Oliver whispered carefully. She felt goose bumps rise all over her skin – all this time they have never been in such an intimate position, at least willingly "Are you asleep?"

"N-no…" she stuttered out, not knowing what to expect of this situation.

"I…wanted to thank you for coming to sit beside that wall today. However illogical that may be, I felt better knowing you were there all along." Mai had never heard his voice so quiet and unsure. Naru was not used to thank people in general and Mai particularly. Lying on her side she didn't dare to turn and look at him.

"It's okay, I wanted to be there for you. I could see it hurt you to hear that, it was painful even for me…but, Naru, can I ask something?" she didn't know just how far she's allowed to push, but curiosity was killing her.

"If you want to. But…I also get to ask something in return."

"O-okay. I just wanted to ask…but you don't have to answer…why did Yukiko-san say, that you think you have no family? I mean you have parents back in England, right?"

"I do have parents back in London, but…" he stayed silent for a few moments, deciding just how much he was willing to reveal before his mask shatters. "She said blood related family, and of that I have none left – Gene was the only one. My parents back in London adopted us both when we were very small and there is no blood relation. I barely remember my real parents."

"Naru, I'm so sorry for asking…I didn't want to pry…" Now she regretted even starting such a painful conversation. She sort of knew about the adoption, but...it never came to her mind, that Naru - the arrogant and self assured scientist might be completely alone, just like her.

"It's fine. I don't hide it, but I also see no reason to spread personal information around."

"You didn't have to tell me…I'll…I'll shut up now." Her heart was beating wildly, and tears started to sting the corners of her eyes, so it was better to just shut up, before she started crying.

"Mai…do you remember our deal, I still have one question to ask."

"Oh…right, go ahead." She can hold out for one more question, Mai decided. Long minute passed, but they were still surrounded by silence, no question to be heard.

"Oliver?" Mai asked hesitantly, wondering if he might have fallen asleep.

"Was I…wrong that day?" he said so quietly Mai thought she might have imagined it.

"Huh?"

"That day in the forest, just before we left for London…was I mistaken then? Did I really…"

He trailed off, clearly looking for words, but Mai didn't give her crazy scientist a chance to finish.

"You were wrong. It was always you…and it will always be you." She spoke, voice quivering, tears were running down her face now, but Mai didn't care, he couldn't see her anyway. "I liked Gene's smile, but it was just that. It's your smiles that make me happy, precisely because they are so rare. And it makes me want to make you smile more often…not because I like it, but because it would mean you may be a little bit happier…" now she was outright sobbing into the pillow.

'How embarrassing. Not cute at all, Mai' she thought to herself, but just couldn't stop. Many possible reactions passed through her mind in those few seconds, but a hand sliding around her waist, pulling her, was definitely not one of them. Her heart stopped for a second when she felt his body pressed to her back, solid and warm.

"Forgive me…for making you suffer all this time…for being foolish enough not to see the truth." He was so close now, with his nose buried in Mai's hair, breathing a bit unevenly. "Do you still want this fool, Mai?"

"I…I…" She couldn't find words, even breathing was a hard task, bit she knew she needs to let him know "I do, I'll always want you…no matter what."

"Even if I'll still be a jerk from time to time? Even if I'll end up not hearing you with my nose in a book…if I grumble at you for decorating Christmas trees? Because I don't think I can change that easily…" Naru was Naru after all, making sure she understands terms and conditions. It made Mail laugh through her tears.

"All of these things - it's who you are and I don't really want to change any of it. It doesn't mean I won't be pissed when you ignore other people's feelings, but I'll…I'll always forgive you."

The only answer she heard was a sigh. Oliver just pulled her closer, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Though the poor girl was afraid her face might spontaneously combust, she still thought she could get used to this.

"Mai…" he whispered barely audibly only an inch from her skin. The caress of hot breath caused a shiver to run up her spine.

An unexpected clank made them both jump a little and Mai instinctively turned towards the sound, ending up facing Naru.

"It's just the window again. The spirit broke another part off." He explained seeing her terrified expression. "It's alright, the wards will hold."

She thought that if this moment ever came, she'll be unable to look at Naru, but now, when they both confessed – faces just inches apart – she couldn't look away.

"N-Naru…" he leaned in closer and Mai thought her heart will burst. Closing her eyes tightly she waited for something to happen. And it did. Warm lips pressed into her tear stained cheek gently, making her tremble.

"Go to sleep, Mai." He whispered into her skin "I'll cover your ears, so you wouldn't hear the noise."

Taking a deep breath she nodded and forced her body to relax in his arms pressing her ear into his shoulder. Soon a surprisingly soft palm came to cover her other ear and the only thing she could hear was his distant heartbeat –slow and steady – like the waves on a great ocean shore.

Insistent beeping woke Mai up from first peaceful sleep in days. She was so warm and comfortable moving seemed unthinkable. Unfortunately her pillow decided to move. Her pillow? Mai sat up straight instantly just to find a drowsy Naru pressing something on his watch. She slept with Naru…ON Naru. Nearly choking the poor brunette started to remember last night, their confessions…all blood in her body quickly congregated in her face.

"Hmmm…go back to sleep, Mai, it's only five in the morning." Oliver spoke first, voice a bit husky from sleep. Without thinking twice he brushed few strands out of her face.

"N-naru…why are you getting up?" she chocked out.

"Monitor duty. Lin needs to go to sleep."

"Oh…then I'm getting up with you!" the sole thought of sleeping in the same space with half naked Lin-san made all hairs on her body stand on end. Out of the question.

"Are you sure? It's still early and I don't want you falling asleep during the day."

"Hey! I won't dose off, you jerk!" the reaction was so instinctive she only realized what she said when the words were already out. Will Naru be angry with her?

The only answer was a smirk on the scientist's face. Opening the curtains he stood up and reached his hand out to Mai: "Come on, then."

The shift change was easy enough. Lin just stood up, looked at the young couple coming out together and completely ignored Mai's bright red face. Changing in the bathroom he strode out to notice Yukiko asleep sitting on the couch with computer on her lap. Sighing he came up to the doctor to take the gadget away and lay her down, but Oliver's voice stopped him.

"Just take her with you to the mattresses, her back will be grateful, believe me." A bit startled by his young boss's boldness he thought of it for a minute. The tug in his heart was back - and very hard to resist - but he had to make sure.

"Yukiko-sensei." He spoke quietly making sure her eyes opened a little bit "Do you want to sleep here on the couch, or on the mattresses with me?"

The only answer was her arms clinging to his shoulders as she buried her face in his chest still half asleep. That was enough to make even Lin's iron will crumble. He just picked her up and strode to the sleeping corner without another word.

Mai grinned from ear to ear – seeing the unsociable Lin-san falling in love was amusing to say the least.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear readers! Thank you for keeping up with this story^.^ Also, if you find any grammar mistakes, please message me, I'll gladly fix them!
> 
> Now back to the case!

Around ten in the morning they called Yasuhara and asked him to bring over breakfast and tea, since the kitchen was off limits. Mai had tried to make tea only to run out screaming when a large black hand attempted to grab her through the hole in the window.

Their young not-really-assistant came in surprisingly quickly because apparently Matsui-san picked him up. They were both carrying large containers with pancakes and the taller man had a huge thermos in this hands.

When Mai went to the makeshift tent to wake up Lin-san and Yukiko-san she nearly fell over upon opening the curtains. They were pressed together so closely – her head on his chest, his arms around her waist, legs tangled together – poor student turned tomato red all too quickly. His eyes opened a slit at the light.

"Lin-san, breakfast." Mai whispered quickly before closing the curtain and nearly running away.

He came out first, and in a minute the still drowsy doctor followed suit. Monk just grinned and Matsui-san lifted a brow at Yukiko only to be swatted on the head.

"You should have woken me up earlier to make breakfast!" she seemingly felt guilty for her lack of courtesy, but Naru soon explained it would have been impossible to use the kitchen.

"We need to finish this today." He added "This spirit is slowly taking over the house and I'm not willing to give up more territory. Your ritual has to work."

"It will. I ordered the herbs online, maybe you two could pick the package up on the way?" she glanced at Yasuhara and Matsui hopefully.

"Sure…we'll stop by if the police won't arrest us." He smiled at her wickedly.

"It will be fine, Kamishiro-sensei, just give us the address." Yasu added politely earning an exasperated huff from the older man.

"I've been thinking about the plan for this ritual. You said we need a barrier, to lure the spirit into it and keep him there, yes?"

"Exactly. Maybe Matsuzaki-san's charms could do that? They worked well so far…"

"They could, but a Shinto barrier needs physical borders, like rope for example, so it might be uncomfortable to lure the spirit into it. Lin, can you raise a barrier without physical boundaries?"

"I can, easily." The man answered curtly. The plate of pancakes was balancing on his knee dangerously and Mai decided she had never seen him so domestic.

"Good, then we'll use your barrier. Another issue – what if the spirit doesn't want to leave even after the ritual? You said you will remove the curse on it, make the spirit fully human again, but that doesn't guarantee he'll be willing to move on. For that I think we might use Matsuzaki-san's exorcism. Even without suitable trees around her exorcism should be enough to send one harmless spirit over. Lin, when you have the barrier up, can you use your shiki?"

"For self defense – yes, but I will not be able to use them to attack or defend anyone else."

"Then, Takigawa-san, you will be on guard duty. After that, all that's left will be to deal with the person, who performed this spell – most likely your aunt Runa. Matsui-san, I'm afraid we'll need your help with tracking her. Could you use your connections in police office to find her?"

"It could work, if we search for credit card use by number, but the bank won't release that kind of information without an order…CCTV might be quicker." He answered thoughtfully, rolling various possibilities around in his head.

"Hey, isn't that the responsibility of military, not police?" Monk asked scratching the back of his head and trying to remember.

"It is. It's the job of special units in the military."

"Then it's out of options…" old rocker sighed mournfully.

"Is it, Matsui-san?" Naru asked with a strange glint in his eye.

"Not exactly. But those connections are old - they might or might not work…"

"Huh?" Mai's eyes went wide.

"Say what?" Monk was nearly beating Mai in the level of dumbfound reaction.

"Thought so." Naru smirked, clearly self assured "That slogan 'To serve and protect' is not police's, it belongs to the military, correct?"

Matsui just laughed out loud, unable to keep surprise off his face. "That was a very sharp observation, I didn't expect anyone to pick up on that. You are one smart young man, Shibuya-san." Schooling his expression into the usual light amusement he continued "Yes, it indeed belongs to the military and I was part of that institution until five years ago. Then I was honorably discharged."

"At the age of what, twenty six?" Monk asked incredulously.

"Twenty five, actually. I was shot in the right leg, just above my knee, and therefore unfit for service."

"Oh, sorry, man…"

"Not at all. But like I said, some of my kids, the ones I trained, might still work there, but I don't know their level of clearance."

"We'll keep it as backup plan for now." Naru decided, ending the speculations quickly. "Before that will be necessary, we need to get the heart out and make this ritual work."

His black notebook hit the table with a loud slap and all members of SPR instantly perked their ears up for orders.

"Mai, call Matsuzaki-san and ask her to come over in the afternoon. Takigawa, go and pick up the herbs Kamishiro-sensei ordered, we'll start preparations as soon as possible. Matsui-san, Yasuhara – your main job is to get the heart out of the body. Go to the hospital and try to get it, call us whatever the outcome might be."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tokyo medical university hospital was a large white building, layered like a cake. Not the tallest building around, but impressive enough for Osamu. They just arrived and were still getting ready to go in.

"I will do the talking at the front desk, the girls there like me, so they should let us in."

"Alright. Do they know that there is little hope for them?" Yasu asked half jokingly.

"I'm not sure, but they don't seem to mind it either way." Loud and easy laughter filled the car. Recently Yasu got used to this new addition to the current working team and the jittery feeling was replaced by peculiar but pleasant sense of comfort. Slamming the car doors shut they walked to the building.

"Good morning, Asuka-chan!" Matsui-san greeted with a friendly smile. The man was a darn good actor when he wanted to be.

"Ah, Matsui-san! It's been a while...Are you not on vacation? Ootori-san is coming every day now..." The cheery girl with dark brown hair seemed to much prefer Matsui-san over his replacement.

"I am, I am. Actually we were about to go somewhere fun, but I forgot something important in my desk, and only noticed now…some tickets. So we came to maybe try and pick them up…would you mind letting us in for a bit? I promise to warn Ootori-san when I come in."

"Oh, sure, go on. I don't particularly mind even if you don't tell him…"

"Thanks, Asuka-chan! Oh, and can my sister's boyfriend maybe come in with me, he sort of wanted to see my workplace."

"Ah…why not, just don't be long! And it's not my business, but why would anyone want to see a place like that?" she seemed perplexed by the request.

"I…uh…it's kind of embarrassing, but I sort of like ghost shows and things…so visiting an autopsy room sounded really cool…I'm sorry for the trouble." Yasu quickly solved the issue by pretending to be embarrassed by his hobby and bowing deeply.

"Ahhaha…well, go ahead, but I don't think you'll find any ghosts there!" she laughed cheerfully and gave them her own pass card.

The lift brought them down to the basement swiftly and the only thing awaiting was a long, well lit corridor. It seemed nice enough, but the lack of windows made it a bit claustrophobic.

"It's at the very back, the door on the right. Keep that shy schoolboy act a little longer and we'll be fine." Tsuyoshi spoke in a very businesslike manner - clear and to the point.

"What do you mean an act…Matsui-san you're horrible…" Yasu whined, mock-offended. The older man didn't even turn, but Yasu could clearly see a smirk on his face.

The morgue was hidden behind a heavy metal double door. When they walked in, there seemed to be no one in the office.

"Is anyone here? Ootori-san?" the forensic asked loud enough to be sure if anyone was there. It would be ideal if it was empty. A middle aged man with bolding black hair and small rectangular glasses poked his nose out of the next room.

"Matsui, what the hell do you think you are doing here? And for god's sake don't bring your underage boyfriends to work!" the man's nasal voice made Yasu cringe internally. Not only was he rude, but the lack of at least professionalism was staggering.

"Ootori-san, please don't make a scene." Matsui-san spoke calmly, like one would speak to a petulant child "He's my sister's boyfriend. We only came in for something I left in my desk. I promised to take these two to an amusement park, and left the tickets here…"

"Don't be so stupid next time. I really don't feel like waiting for you to find it, my lunch started ten minutes ago. So go, look for your damn tickets and bring the keys to the cafeteria later." The ratty man spat, taking his work clothes off and grabbing his bag. "And don't do anything filthy in my autopsy room."

"Of course." Was the only answer Matsui-san gave him, before the coroner walked through the door.

"What a nasty fellow…" Yasuhara commented, unable to hide his distaste under a childish smile any longer.

"Indeed. Actually his prejudice cost me my job at the police office, but that's another story. Thankfully, he's gone, so your job changes. I'll go to the freezer, and you watch the door."

"Got it." The student positioned himself in between the open door of a freezing room. For a short moment he dared to turn his head away from the entrance to peek inside – it was a large room with a whole wall filled with small metal doors. Some had a numbers on them. Watching Matsui-san with medical gloves on, working swiftly made Yasu's heart beat faster. It was surprisingly exciting to play spies.

Tsuyoshi was in a hurry; with the latex gloves on he quickly searched for the right door, pulling the corpse number out of his memory. The body was still there, so he swiftly opened the metal door and dragged the slab out, digging into the main cavity as soon as the body was on full view. Lifting the ribcage up, he pushed his hand into the chest cavity and groped around. Without sight, finding something was hard, but the fact half organs were missing made it easier. Taking a quick look back, he saw the young man keeping watch diligently and surprisingly calmly. Soon he felt something wrapped in plant leafs in his hand and dragged it out.  
"Done here." He said curtly pushing the body back into the freezer. "The heart we should leave here, so I'll use one of the other slabs."

Choosing an unoccupied door he put the heart in, but before he closed the door , Yasu whistled quietly.

"Well, are you two done?" came the familiar nasal voice and a second after it, the main door opened. Ootori came in and saw the freezing room open. It was enough to warrant a fit.

"What the hell are you two doing there? It's only for personnel, Matsui, have you lost your mind? "

Tsuyoshi barely had the time to close the freezer door, waiting for the old man to barge in, but Yasu stopped him in his tracks.

"Ootori-san" he said, grabbing the man by the shoulders for a second to stop him and then instantly bowing "I's entirely my fault…I pestered Matsui-san into letting me take a peek inside. He said it's off limits but I just wanted to look…I'm very sorry to cause trouble, Ootori-san."

Tsuyoshi stepped out as soon as he could, not to let the older man see where he stood before.

"Told you it was a bad idea, kiddo…" he said remorsefully, scratching the back of his head.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, Matsui-san." Yasu answered still in a deep bow.

"And you still let him?" Ootori screeched glaring daggers at Tsuyoshi.

"I didn't even let him walk in – just opened it up and let him look inside. Please, Ootori-san, don't make this into trouble…I know well enough you don't like me, but it's not only me, who's going to suffer if you raise alarm. That young man is a good kid and a good student at Todai, he's too curious for his own good, that's true…but I really don't think it reason enough to stain his record…" Tsuyoshi was being as polite and diplomatic as he could. If this went wrong, they might be in trouble.

"I'm terribly sorry again, I truly just wanted to see the whole technology and procedure, but nobody allows non medical students to do that, so I just took this chance and didn't think of the trouble my curiosity might cause…" Yasu finally raised his head up, fiddling with his hands nervously and keeping his eyes downcast. Hopefully he looked guilty enough.

"Well. Scientific curiosity is never a bad thing, but don't push it too far, young man, next time you might end up in a bad situation. And I would advise to change the company you keep. This fag won't do you much good." The coroner relented. He seemingly just wanted to bite Matsui-san as much as possible.

"I understand." Yasuhara bowed politely. "We already have the tickets, so we'll take our leave and not bother you any longer."

With a short "Thank you." From Matsui-san they both fled the room and nearly ran to the lift. Tsuyoshi said his goodbyes to the receptionist quickly and in less than two minutes they were back in the car.

"That was a close call…" Osamu sighed in relief. His body felt boneless and light with the aftereffects of adrenaline. Heart still beating wildly he took a look at the driver's seat. Matsui was breathing a bit irregularly too, his eyes closed, smiling from ear to ear. For a moment Yasu sat there transfixed, unable to look away.

"Damn right. You did well, kid. Thanks for backing me up." He huffed out.

"No problem." Yasu grinned brightly. "Now can we get out of here?"

"Sure. Call your boss and tell him the job is done. And since we were such good children today, we'll get ice cream on our way back!" now the older man seemed just giddy.

"Wha…no, no ice cream, I don't want to see anything frozen for the rest of the week…" the student said laughing loudly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at the small house Lin was gathering the few tools needed for raising the barrier. Monk has recently returned with the herbs so Yukiko took the chance to prepare for the burning ritual. She needed a metal bowl to burn and smudge the herbs in, but kitchen was off limits…

"Lin-san?" she asked carefully, not really willing to disturb the man but equally wanting his company "Are you very busy?"

"I'm nearly done, so no. Do you need some help Yukiko-sensei?"

"I need a bowl for the herbs, but they are all in the kitchen, and I don't want to go there alone…so maybe you could come with me? It won't take long, I promise!" she smiled at the Chinese man hopefully and in an unusual streak of luck, got a smile in return.

"Of course, let's go. It should be safer during the light hours, but still, I'm glad you didn't decide to be overly brave, as per habit, and go alone." He never lost the tiny smile, even when Yukiko reached out to take his hand hesitantly. He seemed a bit surprised, but didn't pull away. She led them both to the kitchen, luxuriating in the feeling of his palm wrapped around hers. Slowly but steadily the doctor started to realize she is falling in love with this quiet man and the many mysteries he hides in his kind heart and often distant eyes. Remembering her prior misfortunes in love, she lowered her hopes, but still vowed to enjoy this short moment of closeness as much as she could.

Half burrowed into a cabinet she heard Naru talking on the phone, and that was the signal they have been waiting for. Soon the show will start.

"Ready?" Lin asked, reaching his hand out to help her up and looking into those spellbinding amber eyes.

"As ready as I will ever be. I'll be alright as long as you stand by me." She spoke quietly and forced herself to pull away, but he caught her wrist.

"I will. Yukiko, you'll do fine." The smile he got for his courage was dazzling. It almost made the Onmyoji's heart stop.

When Yasuhara and the doctor's assistant came back to the base it was afternoon already. Ayako only arrived half an hour later – weary and bleary eyed after her shift at the hospital. Despite that, she seemed battle-ready.

"Since we are all here, shall we start? Kamishiro-san, are you ready?" Naru asked all business like. He already made peace with the idea, that the client in this case might do part of the work in performing exorcisms. It was unusual situation, but if her ritual works…this could have further potential.

"Ready when you are." The coroner spoke calmly, determination shining in her eyes.

"Takigawa-san?"

"I'm good to go, boss."

"Matsuzaki-san?"

"Ready."

"Lin?"

"I'm ready anytime."

"Then let's start. I assume you will prefer open space again, Kamishiro-san?"

"Yes, outside would be best. Maybe the same place as the last time?"

Nobody answered directly, but the whole group moved out into the back yard in silence.

"Lin, start when you are ready." Naru spoke up, stepping aside to let his assistant choose the space he wants to work in.

The Onmyouji kneeled on an even patch of grass and lit a small candle. Laying an inkwell and a brush beside himself he picked up the ritual sword, moving it slowly over the flame of the candle, as if tempering the blade. One side slid over the flickering flame, then another. When the steel was purified he took the brush, dipped it into ink and wrote something directly onto the metal of the blade. Surprisingly, the ink didn't run off, quickly dried by the warmth of the steel. Rising elegantly he stepped forward holding the blade in both hands and started to glide the tip of the blade along the grass, plowing the ground just slightly to create a small line. Walking like that he created a circle about two meters in radius and finished it by lifting the weapon and embedding it deep into the ground.

Just like that, kneeling like the knights of old - with one knee on the ground and both hands on the hilt of his weapon - he remained unmoving.

"The barrier is set." Even the Chinese man's voice sounded lower, deeper, both dangerous and tempting. A shiver ran up Yukiko's spine and she stepped forward holding a bowl in one hand and her drum in the other.

Setting the bowl of herbs beside Lin-san's candle she walked into the circle and instantly felt the invisible barrier as she stepped over it. Now was the time to tempt the spirit.

Young Volva kneeled in the middle of the circle and soon the first beats of her drum echoed in afternoon silence. Unlike last time, the rhythm was not soothing or hypnotic – it vibrated eerily in the emptiness of the lawn, seemingly dragging out every shadow, drawing darkness in. When her voice finally rang out, Mai started to shiver unstoppably and so did Ayako.

Their friendly doctor was gone, the woman in the circle seemed dangerous, her features sharp, her voice deep and haunting. It was as if she was whispering to the shadows, beckoning them closer. Naru pulled Mai to his side to keep the girl from trembling.

Gangi í tokuni (Walking in the mist)

Eina í djúpu kvirruni (Alone in the deep silence)

Síggi ongar varðar (I can´t see any cairns)

Burtur allir garðar (Gone are all the houses)

Rópi men ongin svarar (I call out but no one answers)

Even Lin's eyes grew wide for a second, but his stance didn't waver. Determinately he gripped the hilt harder and watched the woman in front of him with both shock and fascination. Now he understood why Volvas were both valued and feared for hundreds of years.

Inn ímillum gloppini (In between the gaps)

Í mjørkaklæddu náttini (In the mist-clad night)

Hómi eg skuggar (I sense shadows)

Tykist sum okkurt rørir seg har (Seems as though something is moving there)

Rópi men ongin svarar mær (I call out but no one answers me)

As her voice grew louder it changed tone and became guttural, she sounded almost like a man possessed. Surprisingly the woman didn't seem to be in trance this time – golden eyes followed the shadows keenly, sharp and focused.

Slowly darkness started to draw near the circle, sliding over the grass and along with it came the familiar growling. The cursed spirit stepped out of the bushes and slowly staggered towards the sound of Yukiko's voice.

Vinur, vinur sært tú meg (Friend, friend can you see me)

Gangi her í tokuni (Walking here in the mist)

Hevur tú reikað líkasum eg (Have you wandered as i have)

Í deyðadjúpu kvirruni (In the silence deep as death)

As the half-man stepped over the bounds of the circle, Yukiko hit her drum hard one last time and quickly stepped back out into safety. The shadowy figure slowly followed only to be pushed back by Lin-san's barrier.

Without wasting any more time she grabbed the candle and set the herbs in her bowl aflame, then blew it out quickly to create smoke. With the grayish blue smoke rising and wafting around her she walked the full circle of the barrier. Instantly the spirit inside started to trash about, unable to escape.

Setting her bowl down beside her feet she picked up the staff, that laid in the grass forgotten up until now. Hitting it on the ground once she started to sing again, just this song had no words - it was just a wavering sound like a siren's call. And without a doubt, as if summoned, one after another glowing spirits of women stepped out of thin air to form a circle around the barrier. Each held a staff, just like Yukiko's. Slowly they started to walk in circle chanting something illegible very quietly, but it seemingly was enough to make the cursed spirit hit against the barrier, here and there, trying to get away.

Every time he came close to the edge of Lin's barrier one of the women would reach her hand into it and grab a piece of the darkness surrounding the spirit, ripping it off. Yasu covered his mouth shocked and Mai started to cry shaking her head in horror. It looked like they were ripping a piece of his skin with every touch. Howls of the half-man got louder.

Oliver himself was a bit shocked at the violence of the ritual, so he didn't want Mai to see it. He pulled the tiny frame of the brunette into his chest, making her turn away.

"Don't look, Mai. It's alright, don't look." He whispered into her ear. The little assistant just buried her face into his shirt and sobbed, holding on to him for dear life.

For all the people watching the horrid ritual seemed endless, but in reality, only couple of minutes was enough for the darkness to be ripped away from the poor soul. Soon gentle golden light started to peek through the darkness and with every strip ripped away, it only shone brighter. In the end, no darkness was left, and in the circle stood a gleaming soul of a middle aged man. He seemed disoriented. But now, instead of ripping his skin away, every Volva in the circle, including Yukiko, reached her hand out to caress him, soothing the terrified soul, speaking to it gently.

"Mai, look now." Oliver whispered. His poor assistant hesitantly turned to watch the soul gleam bright gold in the circle. The dead man seemed calm and just a bit lost. The women were fading one by one, until only Yukiko remained standing by the edge of the barrier.

But the man didn't go into the light himself.

"Sir, do you know you are dead?" Naru asked in an even voice.

"No…no. Am I?" spoke Yukiko, clearly she was working as the man's voice for now.

"You are. Do you know how you died?"

"I…I met this woman at a bar. She was beautiful, crawled all over me. We drank a bit too much together, so I just vaguely remember going somewhere with her…And that's it."

"Was the woman, per chance, foreign?"

"Oh yeah…tall and busty…and blonde." Poor pervert seemed to drool at the memory alone.

"I see. As you are dead sir, you cannot stay here. Would you like to move on?" Naru had little patience with fools, so the man was getting on his nerves quickly.

"I don't know where to go…" the lost, almost childlike look was in his eyes again.

"We can help you with that. Matsuzaki-san."

The miko stepped forward and without delay began her ritual. Just as Naru planned, even without the help of tree spirits, she was able to send the man over. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The main horror was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter ^.^  
> Todai - short for the University of Tokyo. Considered the most prestigious place to study in Japan.
> 
> The song I used in this chapter belongs to the Faroese singer, mentioned before - Eivør. It's an astonishing piece of music, so if you want to hear it, just copy "Eivør - Í Tokuni" into Youtube. Official music video is just haunting. Also, this song was in Faroese, not Icelandic once again. I appologise to all native speakers for the confusion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and a big thank you to all, who had the patience to stay with me this long! For that you will be rewarded by spicier chapters in the very end ^.^
> 
> This one also will have a bit of a lime-y scene...or two. This game is not over yet, but it will conclude in one or two more chapters. Anyway, back to the case!

The whole SPR team sat sprawled on various surfaces in their "Moroccan room" – exhausted, but happy.

"Anyone up for a drink?" Monk offered grinning.

"Oh why not…" Ayako spoke up cheerily. These two merry folks never said no to a good party.

Yasuhara just smiled broadly "Not all of us can drink, remember?"

"Oh, you kids can have some milkshakes, or something." The rocker countered amused.

"You're horrible, Monk!" Mai pouted.

"How about it, Matsui-san? Wanna get some beer or something?" Hoshou turned towards the ex-solder trying to ignore Mai.

"As good as this sounds, I'll probably decline. I'll have to drive later tonight, so maybe a rain check?" white haired man smiled broadly at the strange people, who quickly became almost more than colleagues. "On top of that…I don't want to be a spoil sport, but this whole crazy mess is not strictly speaking over…"

"At least one person can still think clearly." Oliver spoke up, obviously pissed. "We still have the biggest problem on our hands – the creator of that spirit. The problem is not finding out who is it, we know that. Main issue is how to get a hold of her and convince the woman to refrain from creating such chimeras in the future. Mai, make some tea, we have a long night in front of us."

"Aw, man, you don't know how to enjoy small victories, Naru-chan…" Monk whined with his head hanging pitifully. Mai patted his head on her way to the kitchen.

"Shibuya-san" Yasuhara spoke up "Should we help to dismount the equipment?"

"Yes, that would be…"

"Actually, I would like to keep the cameras running for one more night." Lin interrupted his young ward. Opposing Oliver was not a habit of his, but this might be important.

"May I ask why?" Naru seemed a bit beaten off track by his tutor's disagreement.

"The last couple of nights I saw something on the monitors, but it was not related to the spirit, so I never mentioned it. However now it may become important."

"What did you see?" now the young professor was just plain curious.

"Tonight, and the night before that, someone would come to peek over the backyard fence at night. The first night I thought it was just someone walking the street and looking in, curious about the lights on at three in the morning. But it happened tonight as well around the same time – three to four in the morning – someone looked over the fence again. During the day we had more pressing matters, so I left it be, but if that person comes around again…"

"It might be Kamishiro-san's aunt, looking over her creation. Good job, Lin, let's keep the cameras for tonight. If we want to catch the observer, we'll need more blunt force. Monk, will you stay for the night?"

"No problem, I had a good night's sleep last night, so I can stay up."

"Matsui-san, how about you? Would you be willing to lend us a hand?" Only after the words left his mouth did Naru realized just how useful this unusual man had been, and how heavily he himself came to depend on the coroner's assistant.

"Of course. But I'll leave for a bit to change into more comfortable gear and drive Yasuhara-kun home on the way. Is that alright?" Matsui-san answered unwavering. To his great surprise, his young companion didn't object.

"Do as you please, just come back here before midnight." Naru replied curtly.

Tsuyoshi smiled. Ghost hunting may not be his thing, but people hunting he could do.

"I will stake out outside, in the back yard, so warmer clothes of less visible colors could go a long way to help me conceal myself. Shall we go, young man?"

"If Shibuya-san doesn't need me for something else…" the student in question trailed off.

"No, not tonight, Yasuhara-san, you can go home. If something comes up, I'll call in the morning."

Thus, as per usual, two men left Kamishiro-san's home in the evening.

The rest of the team could only wait for the night to fall. Mai made another pot of tea and even got a hum of approval as she set the cups down. Trying her luck the small brunette curled up on the couch beside Naru. For a minute she waited - a disapproving look maybe a snarky comment will be thrown her way - but nothing came. He just shifted a bit to make them both more comfortable and never lifted his nose out of the book he was currently reading. The warmth and closeness of his body made her positively giddy. Naru smelled of something airy and fresh – perhaps cologne – mixed with the light musk of his own body. The smell agitated her in a strange way and the memories of last night flooded the girl's mind. They were so close then, just like now. Oliver's body heat slowly lulled her to sleep.

On the opposite couch Yukiko seemed more nervous than before. Even with the spirit gone, she had a bigger problem to face – her living and breathing aunt, who apparently wanted her dead. Trying to arrange her thoughts she completely missed a worried look the tall sorcerer was giving her. After long minutes of twisting her fingers on her lap nervously she just stood up and walked into the kitchen, disappearing behind the curtain.

Noticing the sudden disappearance Lin asked Takigawa to keep an eye over the monitors and followed her into the kitchen. Pushing the curtain aside he saw her lanky frame bent over kitchen counter, elbows on the cutting surface, head cradled in pale palms.

"Yukiko-sensei, are you feeling ill?" he asked carefully, knowing all too well it was not the right thing to say.

"No, I'm fine." She spoke quietly never lifting her head up. After a short moment of silence she continued "How does one face this? If we catch her, when we catch her…how do I look her in the eye and speak to her knowing…"

"Yukiko-sensei…"

"Please, no more '–sensei'. I don't need subordinates or colleagues right now, I just…" she trailed off shaking her head still hidden in her palms.

On pure instinct Onmyouji wrapped his hand around one small wrist and pulled the young doctor into his chest. She let him. Laying her head on his shoulder the elegant woman stayed very still. Even now, when she seemed so broken, there were no tears. Feeling something clench painfully in his chest Lin spoke quietly:

"Less than a week ago I have met a brave woman, who came into our office with her head held high, even if she was bruised horribly. Despite the mortal danger, sleepless nights, miles of walking barefoot…she never cried." Breathing in the scent of her shampoo he held her tighter "You have faced all that horror alone and stood unwavering. Now you have us all by your side, so please hold on. You can face this proudly, Yukiko, I know you can. It's just one living woman."

She chuckled barely audibly. "I can deal with corpses. Apparently I can deal with ghosts too. It's the living I have a problem with." Taking a deep breath she lifted her eyes up to look at his face. The sharp lines and strict features never seemed so soothing. "But if you stand by me, Lin-san, I can face whatever comes without fear."

Now his hands were cradling her face gently, thumbs brushing over smooth cheeks.

"I will." He said quietly, peering straight into the liquid gold of her eyes "But I think it's time you returned the favour and started to call me by my given name."

"Koujo." She whispered so close it made a shudder run through the sorcerer's body. Desperate urge to kiss her became too strong to resist and he bent down melting their lips together in a slow, almost hypnotic kiss. Eyes closed, all he could feel was her soft lips on his, tiny but strong fists gripping his shirt. They were pressed together so tightly, almost merging into one being. Soft little moans escaped her lips and she let Lin swallow them greedily. Time stood still while they drank each other's lips as if they were a fountain of strength and courage. Breathless, but not nearly sated, they pulled away. Lin laid his forehead onto hers refusing to open his eyes yet.

"Kuojo…" she whispered gently and his eyes shot open on their own accord "I'm ready to be brave now."

The smile she gave him was so bright, it was contagious and all the sorcerer could do was grin back.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. Shall we go back and face this last challenge?" She just squeezed his hands and nodded.

They walked out of the kitchen side by side.

But now, there was another issue plaguing the young woman's mind – when this last battle is won, when all is said and done, where do they stand? She and Lin Koujo, the man she barely knows, but has already come to love.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yasu was sitting in the front seat of Matsui-san's car again; they have just stopped in front of his apartment building.

He probably should have refused the offer of a ride, but it was too late now, and the jittery feeling was coming back full force.

The older man was wishing him good night, calm and lighthearted, just like yesterday, but that was about to change.

Yasu had a favor to ask and it could go very wrong. His hand lingered on the handle, showing the hesitation in his mind. It has to be done, the student decided.

"Matsui-san" he started firmly, resolve not faltering. The other man was looking his way "I have a favor to ask of you, but please don't be offended and don't think I'm joking until I'm done talking, alright?"

Tsuyoshi stared at his young passenger fidgeting in his seat for the last two minutes, unable to make up his mind about whether to get out or not. Now he just arched a brow and tried to calm the boy down:

"Whatever this is, I can well enough see you are not joking, and as for being offended – I have heard a lot of insults in my life, so whatever it is you have to say, I doubt I haven't heard worse. Spill it."

Taking a deep breath Yasuhara Osamu opened his mouth to drag a death sentence upon himself:

"The favor I want to ask is connected to the stupid prank I pulled on Monk and you the other morning …"

"You still feel bad about it? I told you to forget it…"

"No, that's not it. It just kept spinning in my mind for this whole time – the feeling I had when you pulled me close…" This was taking a very strange direction from Tsuyoshi's point of view, but he didn't dare to interrupt "You know when they say that kissing and touching should be something amazing, it should feel good – I have never felt that."

"Kiddo, you're just what, seventeen, eighteen? When you'll get a girlfriend and kiss her for the first time, you'll feel it." He still couldn't see the end objective. Did his bright young man need some love advice? Yasu smiled a bit sadly but still refused to look up, determinately staring at his own hands.

"That's the issue; I have had girlfriends before, three to be precise. Surprisingly I was pretty popular at school and not so bad with girls, so getting a date or even a permanent girlfriend was easy. That was perhaps because I was never nervous with girls. I have kissed them and did a bit more before, but it never felt anything like my friends described. At first I was curious, almost in a scientific way, what it would feel like, but after my curiosity was satisfied – it became an obligation."

Tsuyoshi sat very still, slightly shocked by the description. "Well…At the age of seventeen every single thing to do with sex or love should feel anything, but obligatory."

"What should it feel like, then?" the young man asked looking up slightly for the first time since their strange conversation started. Matsui could see the faint blush creeping up his passenger's cheeks, if he'd be younger than nearly thirty, this sort of conversation might make him blush as well. Realizing Yasu is actually waiting for an answer he thought about it a moment. The feel of your first love holding your hand, the electricity prickling on skin at every touch, how do you describe it?

"It's hard to describe, so I might not be very eloquent, but…It should feel exciting. Every small touch makes your heart beat like a jackrabbit; palms get sweaty at the thought alone of touching them. Every contact point feels like electricity is shooting through. When you are near them it makes you tremble with both fear and need at the same time…God I don't know." Unable to find any other words the white haired man fell silent.

"That's what it felt like…" Yasuhara whispered so quietly his voice was barely heard even in the silent car. Not thinking before asking Matsui blurted out:

"What felt like that?" This time the pause was longer and the blush on the young man's cheeks got a few shades darker. After a long minute, when Tsuyoshi didn't expect to hear an answer, the student drew a deep breath and a quietly spoke.

"When you held me close, that morning…when you pulled me close, my heart started to beat wildly, I could barely breathe. It felt like every area your hands touched was burning…I tried to calm down, I really did, but my body just didn't listen, I couldn't stop shaking…"

Silence fell once again – one of the people in the car was too stunned to speak, and the other was too ashamed of what he just said to open his mouth anytime in the few centuries to come.

"Yasuhara-kun" the forensic spoke gently after a long pause "I might have just scared you, you shouldn't draw any conclusions from that alone."

"I know." The tone was slowly returning to normal, almost diplomatic "That is why I kept wondering about it. I don't have enough data to draw conclusions, and yet I don't want to blunder about in the wrong direction for the next three or five years." Before the other man could even open his mouth Osamu continued, surprisingly much calmer.

"I know I'm young and there's plenty of time to find love, but I simply need to make sure I'm looking in the right place. That's where the favor I wanted to ask you comes in. Matsui-san, you promised to let me finish speaking, so please do that." He spoke quickly interrupting the other before he could speak again "I wanted to ask you, if you would not be opposed to the idea of… kissing me. I know this sounds rude and people usually don't ask for something like that. If you don't find me attractive I'll understand, of course…"

Loud laughter filled the heavy air, dissolving the tension immediately, as the man in the driver's seat bent forward hitting his forehead on the wheel, still laughing like a madman. Yasu stared at him taken aback by the reaction.

"Not attractive enough, huh? Have you seen yourself in the mirror kiddo?" he asked still trying to control laughter. When his breathing returned to normal he half turned towards the boy, voice coming out surprisingly deep and husky "You're jail bait. You could make any man drool." The bold words spoken in such sensual voice made electricity shoot through Yasu's spine, setting his face aflame. Unable to speak he was left to stare wide eyed at the mop of white hair on the steering wheel.

Taking a deep breath Tsuyoshi drew fingers through his messy silver mane and opened the car doors.

"Come, Yasuhara-kun, we both need fresh air. I'll walk you to your door. " not very happy with the proposition Osamu dragged himself out of the car, already mentally preparing to be scolded. It never came. The older man simply walked beside him in silence until they reached his door, then unexpectedly a large warm hand wrapped around his wrist, making Yasu turn around. In a second he found himself inches away from a broad chest.

"Does this feel uncomfortable?" Tsuyoshi asked quietly and surprisingly gently. His thumb was drawing small circles on the outside of a soft palm currently trapped by his fingers.

"N-no."

"Good. How about this?" before Yasu could ask what he meant, another large calloused palm came to linger on his cheek.

'Medical education can be useful sometimes' the forensic thought absentmindedly, strategically placing his fingers just below the elegant jaw, where boy's pulse was beating wildly. He bent forward, letting his breath tickle Yasuhara's ear and luxuriating in the feel of pulse jumping beneath his fingers. It's been a long while since he got such an exquisite reaction from a simple, relatively innocent touch. 'Maybe there is something to this after all.'

"Yasuhara-kun" he spoke softly "I will fulfill your request with one condition. I want you to sleep on it. If you don't change your mind tomorrow…I promise to kiss you breathless." Full body shudder shook the slim frame, making it impossibly hard for Tsuyoshi to move away. 'Good gods, I'm starting to hope you don't change your mind, boy' with that thought he pulled away, dropping a small innocent kiss on Yasuhara's burning cheek.

Yasu was desperately trying to breathe. He distantly heard the older man saying goodnight and answered reflexively. A full minute passed before he could force his body to move and his hands grappled in the jacket for the keys. 'This is going to be a long night, for more than one reason.' the student desperately thought.

Indeed, he barely slept that night, but it was not dirty fantasies, that robbed him of rest. The already overactive mind filled to the brim with the worst scenarios of the upcoming night's events.

In a small quiet apartment another man abandoned sleep for the night. He dressed carefully and for the first time in years strapped his gun to his hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter, folks! Reviews and comments are always welcome!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! this chapter is the full conclusion of the "Spirits of kin" case. I honestly hope at least one person found this little case file amusing ^.^ this chapter will include a lime-y scene at the end and the next one...well that will be mainly pure smut for those, who stuck to this fic all the way through!
> 
> Yet again, I don't own Ghost Hunt.
> 
> Also if you find any mistakes, please message me ^.^

Half an hour before midnight Mai just finished repositioning the microphone form the bedroom to the bottom of the stairs, as per Oliver's request. She was carrying a bunch of cable back to the box when the door swung open and a man dressed in black form head to toe barged in. He had a gun hanging at his side.

Poor girl jumped up, dropping her cables and quickly scrambling back:

"T-T-Terorists!" she yelled loud enough to wake the neighbors.

Said terrorist just stood there a moment before doubling over in a laughing fit.

"Well, Tanyjama-san, you certainly have a short memory…" he squeezed out between gasps. Turing around he checked if any of the neighbors actually woke up, but no one seemed to stir. The man closed the door behind him carefully and turned to the inhabitants of the room. Everyone was staring at him, some more wide eyed, than others.

Mai took a closer look and quickly noticed the familiar features, dark brown eyes and silvery white hair peeking from under the black hat.

"M-matsui-san?" she tried weakly.

"Good guess, young lady." He smiled at the girl broadly.

"Tsuyoshi…are you sure that was necessary?" Yukiko asked carefully eyeing the gun in a leather case strapped to his hips.

He just walked further into the room picking up Mai's dropped cable and helping the girl herself up.

"I mean, this is not a military operation…we don't intend to harm her." The doctor continued watching her barely recognizable assistant move around the room like a large black cat.

"She killed someone already, Yuki." He stated calmly, coming over to crouch beside her "What guarantee do we have she will be unarmed? How can we be sure she won't try to injure or kill one of these people in the room with us now? Or even you?"

"She wouldn't…"

"How well do you know her?"

"Barely." The doctor conceded in a minute "I only saw her once, during my grandmother's funeral. I was twelve then."

"See, that's what I mean. We don't know who we are dealing with, so better be safe, than sorry." He smiled reassuringly at this friend and boss.

"All sentiments aside…" Naru spoke up in a strangely distant tone "If it came to using this weapon, is it legal, Matsui-san?"

"Who do you take me for, Shibuya-san? Of course it's legal!"

"Simply I have heard that all firearms, except for those meant for sport, are strictly forbidden in Japan."

"That is true, but retired military officers are allowed to keep one personal weapon. It's a lot of hassle to go through the psychology and firearm use tests every year, but I still do it."

"I see. Then it's your personal responsibility however you use it." Naru replied coolly.

"Indeed." Was all Matsui-san answered to that.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence Monk spoke up:

"So how are we gonna do this?"

"Matsui-san will keep watch outside, I assume by the back fence, where the observer was seen before." The man in black just nodded."You will wait here, in the house, at the back door to the yard and Lin will watch the monitors. I would like us all to wear headphones and microphones."

Getting up Oliver dug in one of the suitcases for a moment and gave every man in the room one wireless communication set, saving one for himself.

"I hunt ghosts, not people, so this is not my area of expertise. We will follow your advice on this matter, Matsui-san. However…I would prefer there to be as little physical violence as possible. Are we clear?"

"Got it, Naru-chan." Monk answered instantly.

"I understand Shibuya-san. This is your game, not mine. And believe me I'd be more than happy to solve this without any violence at all."

All men took their positions. Ayako had left just after the failed attempt at a party – she was too tired for another all-nighter. Thus Mai was left with Yukiko, sitting quietly on the couch.

The young assistant made some chamomile tea to help relieve the tension for both Yukiko and herself. Long hours of waiting were grating on their nerves, every bump and sound of a car passing by made Mai jump. This was worse, than the ghosts in a way, because you knew the person is truly there, solid and threatening.

Yukiko was worse at the beginning of the evening, but as time went by, her face grew calmer and calmer, slowly gaining an expression of unwavering determination. She sat there in silence and watched Lin's back, covered in white shirt and gray vest. It was her anchor. 'Tonight I will end this horrible nightmare, one way or another.' She thought. 'Even if I have to send my own aunt behind bars, it cannot continue like this.'

Three in the morning came and went with no sign of the watcher by the fence. They were all starting to worry that she won't show tonight, but twenty minutes to four Lin and Naru both perked up simultaneously. "Go." Naru ordered into the microphone and they were all on foot.

Running up to the monitors both women saw Matsui-san jump over the fence and run after somebody with Monk on his heels.

Outside Takigawa Hoshou ran as fast as his feet would carry him. Small and narrow back street flew by as he tried to catch up to both Matsui-san and the woman. Two figures in front of him turned a corner and he could clearly hear "Don't move!" being ordered in the ex-soldier's harsh voice. When the couple finally came into view Matsui-san was standing on the sidewalk his gun aimed at the woman – she was frozen midway to opening her car doors.

"Don't move or I will shoot." He repeated loudly in English.

"You won't shoot me, I'm a foreign tourist. Are you the police?" asked a rather low and sultry voice of the tall woman.

"I will shoot the tires of your car, Madam. There's only so far you can run." He spoke calmly and steadily, with all the authority of a rank he no longer had. "Please come with us without resistance."

"I'm not resisting, see?" she cooed, lifting her hands up in the air and purposefully revealing a rather impressive bust.

"Takigawa-san, would you mind?"

As if waking from a trance Monk came around the immobile body of the ex-soldier, carefully avoiding the outstretched gun.

"Come on." He said in English, a bit more accented, but still fully understandable. She lowered her hands a bit and let Monk take her elbow, using the chance to press herself against him. Tsuyoshi returned his gun to the holster and grabbed Runa's other elbow, easily leading the woman back down the street.

Naru and Lin were waiting for them around the corner. They silently nodded to their comrades and walked the short distance back in silence. The only person speaking was the blonde woman.

"Are we going to the police station? What did I do? I have rights, you know!" she pestered all the way back to the house and only fell silent when they stepped into the yard.

Mai had just made a fresh pot of tea and waited in tense silence for the door to open. As the handle turned, silence ended abruptly.

"Where do you think you are taking me?" the prisoner screeched "This is called a kidnapping, you know?"

"Is that what you call a visit to your own niece's home?" came the loud and imperious voice of the house owner. Standing at the end of the coffee table, stretched to her full height and with her head held high Yukiko looked nothing short of royal.

Everyone in the room fell silent. Not even the woman dared to talk.

"Sit down, aunt Runa, we need to talk." She said much quieter, but the tone left no place for arguments.

Carefully, as if the floor might be mined, the guest walked to one of the couches and sat down. Taking her hood of she showed her lovely face and light blonde hair.

Mai took a deep breath and hesitantly walked up to the table, placing one cup of tea in front of Yukiko and the other before her aunt. Their 'guest' looked almost insulted.

"Is she stupid, or does Yakuza or whatever this is, gives their prisoners tea these days?"

"She is not stupid, and she can speak English, just like all of us." Naru interrupted calmly. "We are not Yakuza, nether we are the police. However we are very well aware you have killed a man in this country."

"What prove do you have of that?" she bristled at the young scientist before Yukiko directed her attention back to herself.

"I performed the autopsy on that corpse, as you might know. Inside the chest cavity I found a small hair. It could or could not be yours, but that is irrelevant. The reason you are here is not to try and put you into a jail cell. That is the police's job. We know you dismembered that poor man's soul and made it obey you. But what I truly want to now is not how…but why? Why did you try to kill me, aunt?"

"Are you really that stupid? I don't care about you. I just wanted the power, that's rightfully mine!" Runa's voice rose a bit punctuating the last two words.

"That power was my mother's birthright, just as it was yours." Yukiko countered calmly.

"Stupid child, I was the first born, that staff you have is supposed to be mine!"

"Then why did you not come and ask for it, aunt Runa? I would have given it to you gladly only a week ago…" both regret and gentleness could be heard in the young Volva's voice.

"Willingly give up such power? Why would you?" she was both angry and incredulous.

"Because I didn't know and didn't care about it. My mother never told me anything about her craft, and I created my life without depending on it. I would have given it to you without a second's doubt…but that is not an option any more. You forced me to take this power, acknowledge it, and make it mine, so I cannot give it away anymore."

"So what now, you expect me to just give up?" she sneered.

"Actually, yes." Oliver spoke up. "Your spirit slave has been purified and put to rest. I highly doubt creating another one is a viable option. Your time in this country is running short, and with us around Kamishiro-san it will be impossible to kill her and try to take the power yourself. "

"Who do you think you are, boy!?"

"Shibuya Kazuya. I run a paranormal investigation office here in Shibuya. Kamishiro-san hired us to help her with the spirit you sent after her."

"And if I hire you to help me instead? I can guarantee I could pay you more!" she was getting more and more desperate by the minute. Mai and Monk just stared in shock, unable to believe how thoroughly lust for power can corrupt someone.

"I'm not interested in money." Naru countered coolly "It's your power that interests me."

"You want it for yourself, then?" she asked laughing manically.

"Aunt, don't be foolish, he cannot take away your power, and he never would!"

"Nobody can take away an inborn power, Madame." The young boss spoke calmly."You have great amount of PK-LT, or so I guess. To clarify that – when you were killing that man and performed incisions on his body, how you prevented him from moving?"

"Curious, hmm? I can disconnect functions of separate organs in human body, if I want to…very useful for a surgeon, don't you think? So I just disconnected his spinal cord for a while – he could nether move, nor feel pain, the poor leech."

"Just as I thought." Naru seemed lost deep in thought for a second. All the rest of the group stood there in utter shock. Lin stared at the woman as if she's grown a second head.

"Have you ever heard of Nina Kulagina, Miss Audursdottir?" he asked out of the blue a second later.

"What?" she asked, all anger completely dissipating in confusion. "Why the hell would I?"

"She was one of the most famous psychics in the world, famous for her PK-LT abilities. In one of the experiments conducted, she managed to stop a frog's heart."

"Oh what a feat!" the woman laughed loudly.

"That is exactly my point, Miss Audursdottir. It seems so very easy to you, because you were born with enormous amount of power. PK-LT, or the ability to affect living objects with thought alone, is the rarest and most highly rated psychic power in the scientific community. Even a small amount of such power is considered a great feat."

She looked at the young man incredulous. 'Why would it be so special? Useful-sure, but prestigious?' she couldn't understand.

"You were born into a shamanistic practice, that values ESP, or extrasensory perception abilities, such as precognition, post cognition and dreamwork, above all else. According to our research, Volvas were best known for divination and communication with spirits. In that context your powers might have been considered weak, because you have less ESP ability, than I presume your sister had." Before the woman could open her mouth to argue, he continued "However looking at it broadly, in bigger scientific context – it's your power, that's much greater than any ESP ability."

"Wh-what?"

"To put it simply – all your life you were chasing a tiny Honda, when you already have a Ferrari. The question I have for you, Miss Adursdottir, is whether you would like to know more about your power and develop it? "

"And if I do, you will teach me, kid? For what sum of money?" she seemed skeptical, but the hostility was forced – more of a charade than anything else.

"No. I personally have no PK-LT worth mentioning, therefore I am not qualified. However I could give you contacts of several people, who specialize in this field. They would love to take a look at that extraordinary ability of yours for free and perhaps could help you develop it. If fully controlled, I can only imagine your ability could give you the power to heal without scalpels or any other tools." He stopped and looked straight at the woman, sitting in shock on the couch. "Would you like that?"

"A-and what's in it for you?" she asked carefully. Mai and Yukiko could both see the doubts in her eyes.

"In return, I would like you to leave Kamishiro-san alone and stop trying to kill her. Also, I would like you to buy a ticket for the earliest possible flight to Iceland, and leave the country immediately. Most of the researchers I know live in Europe, so it would be closer and easier commute from Iceland, not Japan."

"Please, aunt, consider it." Yukiko spoke gently "The abilities I have are small, compared to what you are already capable of. Don't you think it would be nice to be able diagnose illness by a look, to heal people with touch alone? It's every doctor's dream…Let us not part with anger – you and uncle Einar are the only family on my mother's side I have left. I'd like to part on good terms…"

She sat in sillence for several long minutes before finally speaking up.

"I…I'd like that. Those contacts too…and a ticket home. Japan is a crazy country." She finally sighed in resignation. This whole affair was exhausting her beyond words, and years of chasing a power not meant for her left her bone weary.

"Very well. Lin, bring us a laptop, we'll check for tickets." Naru asked in his usual neutral tone.

"Yukiko." the blonde woman spoke up, lifting her gaze to look straight at Yukiko's face "Are you happy to let this go? I've caused you much pain…and you'll just forgive me like that?"

"I will." She said smiling gently. Tears started to roll down the older woman's face slowly.

"You have Alda's smile." Yukiko's aunt whispered in a wavering voice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tickets were bought quickly and the trip to airport planned for around eight in the morning. Naru and Matsui-san were to escort Yukiko's aunt to the airport and see her off - for the safety of both her and the client.

Uneasy silence filled the rooms for a while, but the young doctor managed to get her aunt to talk to her and in a little while, they were peacefully immersed in non-hostile conversation.

Memories of the recently deceased gave them a chance to share their different kinds of grief.

Lin and Matsui-san both moved with frightening efficiency, dismounting the monitors and rearranging equipment for quick packing after sunrise. Mai felt so tired she could barely stand, but they still needed to dismount the cameras and microphones. Bleary eyed she crawled around with cables only to be stopped by a hand on her elbow. Turning around she saw Naru, looking at her worried.

"Mai, go to sleep, the equipment can wait." He ordered, clearly not happy with the state his little assistant was in.

"It's okay, Naru, I'll sleep when we're done packing up." She tried her best at a bright smile and failed miserably. Sighing he literally dragged the tiny girl to the makeshift tent and crawled in with her.

"N-Naru…wh-what are you doing?" Mai blurted out turning tomato red.

"If you don't listen I'll have to physically hold you down till you fall asleep." He said plainly pressing her shoulders into the mattress.

"Ehhh? N-no way…' she felt her body grow hot in very strange places. This could not be happening. In the relative privacy of the tent his hands traveled from her shoulders to her face, cradling it carefully.

"Mai" he spoke again, this time very softly, barely above whisper "We have three capable men in the team. You don't need to exhaust yourself, not this time." After a second's doubt he added "What can I do to bribe you into resting?"

Her heart rate must have hit record marks…she could hear it in her ears, feel it in her palms, cheeks…

"B-bribe me?" she whispered still unable to believe this is real. When they confessed the other night she didn't know how to proceed from there, but now, with her love so close, she knew the only thing she wanted to do.

Hesitantly, trembling palms reached up to hold onto Oliver's forearms and she lifted her face up a bit, closing the small gap between them and pressing her lips to his timidly. The response was instant. His lips – so soft and full – moved gently over hers, slowly growing bolder. Pushing her back into the pillows he let his body press the tiny frame down a little bit and turned his head slightly, to reach the sweet lips better. Mai was trembling beneath him. She'd let go of his arms just to clutch the fabric of his shirt insistently, too frightened and too greedy to let go.

This was her first kiss. In a pink tent, in the middle of a case.

Long fingers caressed her face and the girl absentmindedly wondered if her skin will burn his hand – it felt like her whole body was on fire. Suddenly those wonderful lips left hers only to pres into her right cheek, then her left, her temples, forehead, nose.

"Mine…" he whispered possessively above her, cobalt eyes almost glowing.

Barely breathing she gazed up, unable to look away. All fears and hesitations aside she dared to ask "Am I? Do you really…really like me, Naru?"

"No." he said unwavering and she felt like someone pulled the ground from under her feet. The world stopped spinning for Tanyjama Mai. However he wasn't done yet "Liking someone is infatuation – it's fragile, childish and short lived – a half hearted emotion. And I have never been able to do anything by halves in my life. So no, Mai, I don't like you – I love you." Eyes locked onto her face Oliver waited with great trepidation. Will this be the first day of their journey together, or will it be the last?

Caramel colored eyes grew wide and slowly filled with tears, wet tracks running down her temples.

"Don't…don't ever frighten me like that again…" she could barely speak over the strangling tears "I thought I'll die when you said no..." unable to utter a single syllable more, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face as deep as she could in his shirt.

Holding her tighter he let out a sigh of relief and whispered into her hair:

"I won't, I swear. But you have to promise not to leave my side. I…" taking a deep shuddering breath he confessed barely audibly "I'm tired of losing the people I love."

She squeezed him tighter and pulled away just enough to see his face clearly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Oliver." She said brown eyes warm and gentle. Tears forgotten Mai simply looked at her boss, the man she thought she will never have. The man who told her he loves her.

"Good." He was smiling – a small and gentle curve of lips at first, but the longer he looked down at her, the bigger it got. Eventually, with a full blown smirk on his face Oliver bent down to peck her lips one more time "Now – Go...To...Sleep."

Giggling a little she just nodded "Yes sir!" and watched him scold his expression into the usual neutral before stepping out. Seconds after the stress and exhaustion glued her lids together.

Around seven Yukiko woke her up to help load the van. Nearly everything was gathered up, so she and Monk started to put it into the back of the black company car.

Before eight the door opened to reveal a concerned face of Yasuhara Osamu. He peeked in and quickly scanned the environment.

"Yasuhara-san!" Mai chirped brightly "How come are you here so early? Did Naru call you to help pack?"

"Ah…no, I was simply worried about the outcome of the chase, so to speak…"

"Oh, that…well…all's well, that ends well, or so they say. We made it!" she said punching her fist in the air. "Yukiko-san made peace with her aunt, and she is preparing to leave."

"That's good to hear." He smiled sweetly at Mai, only to notice a strange black figure approaching them.

"Good morning. You're early, Yasuhara-kun." Matsui-san greeted. The student just stared – coroner's assistant was barely recognizable in black turtle neck, marksman gloves and equally black cargo pants. Seeing the dumfounded expression Matsui just laughed.

"I know, I know – I have no fashion sense."

"N-no, that's not it, but…is this military gear?" Yasu asked still looking up and down the older man.

"Not all of it, just bits and pieces. What dragged you here so early in the morning? You look like you haven't had a wink of sleep all night."

"Oh…it's all right, I was a bit worried about the outcome of this situation, so I might have slept light." The student lied. He barely managed to lie down, let alone fall asleep.

"I see. Well. There's not much left to do here. Your team is packing up."

"Yasuhara-san." Naru came up to them "It's good to see you here, if you have the energy, perhaps you could help us load the equipment?"

"Sure, boss. I'm happy to help."

"Good, then you can pack the van and leave for the office with Mai and Takigawa-san. Wait there till my return and we'll deal with your paycheck."

"Your return?" Yasuhara asked confused "Are you not returning with us?"

"No, I will escort Kamishiro-san's aunt to the airport along with Matsui-san. We'll be back before noon."

"And I'll pick you up in the office after we're done to take you home. How does that sound?" Tsuyoshi added. Mai thought she saw Yasuhara-san's ears go red for a moment.

"Great, I'll…be grateful." Yasu muttered politely and hurried past them to get to work.

At eight they said their goodbyes. Yukiko called her uncle Einar and asked him to pick up his sister in the airport. With little explanation and persuasion he agreed. The young doctor sent her aunt away with a friendly smile and went straight to one of the couches to lay down for a bit. Monk, Mai and Yasu were next to leave with a van full of equipment. Some laptops, cables and so on were still left thrown about, but Lin was supposed to pick them up, and come back to the office a little later.

The small house suddenly became eerily still and empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we finally saw this through to the end. But life doesn't end with the case, so the next chapter will be a sort of in-between, a continuation of daily life and love interests. If you are not interested in that, you won't lose anything by skipping next chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! ^.^ This is an extra chapter for the most avid readers. The case is over, but the relationships between the couples in this verse continue. What awaits them after the job is done?
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is mainly smut. There will be open sex scenes, so if you dont feel like it, dont read!
> 
> Rated Mature!

Lin moved as quietly as he could to avoid waking the young woman sleeping peacefully on the couch.

He didn't dare to think of what comes next. The case is over, they will leave and never return to this cozy little house…so what is he to do with the unbearable sadness, clenching his chest at the very thought of never seeing her again. Tuning away from the painful sight he started to pick up headphones and cables putting them neatly into cases, but soon something caught his ear.

Singing.

Deep in her sleep Yukiko was singing quietly, growing louder by the second. He turned around and found her on her back, eyes open, but completely white. He instantly sent his shiki to check if she had been possessed, but the answer was negative. According to his demons, she was healthy and safe, just dreaming.

Trøllabundin eri eg, eri eg (Spellbound I am, I am)  
Galdramaður festi meg, festi meg (The sorcerer has enchanted me, enchanted me)  
Trøllabundin djúpt í míni sál, í míni sál (Spellbound deep in my soul, in my soul)  
Í hjartanum logar brennandi bál, brennandi bál (In my heart burns a sizzling fire, a sizzling fire)

When the last word left her mouth she started to trash on the couch – head twisting from side to side, chest rising and falling as if in siezure. He quickly realized he has no knowledge to deal with this...nether does Oliver...At wit's end Lin grabbed her phone and called the last number - her uncle - in despair:

„Hello, Mister Audursson?" he spoke frantically „I'm sorry to bother you, but something is not right with your niece. She is singing again, but this time in her sleep. I can't undrestand what's wrong, maybe you would know if this is normal? It looks like she is in a siezure..."

„Alright...Calm down, young man, and let me listen to what she sings about, it always has meaning..." he spoke quickly, trying to calm Lin down. The sorcerer put the phone on speaker immediately:

Trøllabundin eri eg, eri eg (Spellbound I am, I am)  
Galdramaður festi meg, festi meg (The sorcerer has enchanted me, enchanted me)  
Trøllabundin inn í hjartarót, í hjartarót (Spellbound in my heart's root, my heart's root)  
Eyga mítt festist har ið galdramaður stóð (My eyes gaze to where the sorcerer stood)

The siezures died down a bit, but she was still in a trance. Holding the phone in slightly shaky hands Lin waited.

„Young man." Came the voice on the phone and Lin instantly lifted it up to his ear „She is confessing."

„Confessing what?"

„Are there any...sorcerers in your team by chance?"

„There are..." he answered still not understanding the objective and keeping an eye on the writhing body.

„Who may I ask?"

„Me, but why?"

„I see. Listen up, young man, I don' know all that much, but one thing I know for sure – women like my niece and my sister don't bind themselves to men easily, but if they do...they confess it to their entire bloodline...like she is doing now. My parents only allowed my sister to follow some foregin boy to the other side of the world, because she sang to him...just like Yukiko is singing to you now. She has chosen you. Now it's your turn to choose her...or not. But don't make that choice lightly – if you accept her feelings this will be a life long bond. It won't be easily broken. Now, as you know this, choose wisely." After that, the older man hung up, leaving Lin stunned.

Looking at her light form, still twisting on the cushions and singing quietly, he willed his mind to start working. Could he really do this – alter all his plans, disobey his family and not marry in China…could he be so selfish?

Slowly her song came to an end and all movement cased, but he still hasn't decided yet…

Her eyes opened languidly and locked onto his – bright and glowing almost like amber in sunlight.

"Koujo…" she whispered longingly and it was enough to make his heart choose for him. He knew the answer all along, just refused to allow himself such luxury as being happy - he never had the chance at it before, and had long since given up. But now, his heart suddenly filled to the brim with the desire to live a good life, a happy life.

Bending down he kissed her. Hungry, like a man starved for years and finally given a chance to feast, he sucked and bit her lips. Hands traveled every available surface, pulling closer almost desperately. Magic suddenly rose to the surface of their bodies and started to swirl around them both, mixing their life force together. She pulled away just to look at his face, startled by the fire burning in the usually cold eyes. The glance alone scorched her skin.

"Koujo, wait...do you understand what this means?" she asked breathless but serious.

"I do…that song - it was meant for me, wasn't it?"

"Only you…but…do you want me? Not for just today or tomorrow..."

"I know." he whispered kissing her lips, then cheekbones, slowly traveling down to mouth the outline of delicate jaw. "I want you for all days and all nights…" now his lips finally reached her neck and started to suck on the alabaster skin, making her tremble "For this life and all the lifes to come."

"Then make me yours." She whispered not a shadow of a doubt in her bright eyes.

Without another word he rose to his feet and pulled her into his arms.

The sole thought of holding her naked flesh, plunging himself into her body, made his blood sing.

In what seemed a second they were on her bed, his tie discarded and her nimble fingers undoing the buttons of his vest, then the customary white shirt. She marveled at the sinewy muscles covering his chest and stretching down his stomach. Almost lost in a haze Yukiko traced her hands up and down, mapping every outline of muscle, every hollow of a bone. A strange fire was burning in her body, it made her feverish with need to feel his skin on hers, to have him inside her and it seemed to reflect in equal measure in her lover's eyes.

Catching her hands on his chest Lin lifted them up, kissed the wrists gently only to press them down into the pillow beside her head. Trapped beneath his iron grip all she could do was squirm as hot lips mouthed her jaw, traveled up her throat, tracing pulsing veins and licking the shell of her ear. Then biting it lightly.

"Ah…Koujo…" she moaned desperately back arching in pleasure.

"Again…" he whispered into her ear, pressing himself between her thighs "Say my name again…"

"Koujo…" she mouthed out barely audibly and her hands were set free to roam his shoulders, down his naked back, just to grip narrow hips and pull closer. Discarding the cursed shirt he bent down and laid his forehead to hers grinning wildly.

"What injustice – you have far too many clothes on."

"Then…shouldn't you do something about it?" she smiled up wickedly, running her hands up his arms and into that silky black hair. He didn't need to be told twice.

Soon she was naked and writhing on the sheets as skilled lips ravished every inch of her naked skin. Long fingers squeezed her breasts, abusing the pink nipples without mercy.

"Ahh..nmm…please…"

The only result of her plea was the fingers pulling away only to be replaced by hot mouth, sucking on her flesh, making her arch, desperate for more.

Unable to bear the exquisite torture any longer she grabbed a fistful of his dark hair and pulled the sorcerers head up to meet her eyes.

"Stop teasing…" she panted breathless, pale cheeks burning scarlet "I want you inside me Koujo…"

"And if I refuse?" he cooed mischievous smile gracing the all too often serious face.

"Then I'll have to take it myself." Without a second's delay she rolled them over and straddled his hips in all her naked glory. Lin's eyes grew wide for a second and glazed over with lust as the wicked woman above him ground her hips onto his still clothed erection. Mouth falling open in a soundless moan he grabbed her hips tightly and started to rock them in time with his own.

"Not yet, koishii." she whispered into his ear just before biting the soft lobe. "Too many clothes…"

As if on cue, her crafty hand reached out behind her to unbutton his trousers and push them along with underwear down just enough to set the impressive member free.

He pulled her down for an open mouthed kiss, passionate and sloppy, but neither of them minded.

Not willing to give up control Yukiko reached behind herself to grasp his hot flesh in her hand and give it a good squeeze. Hips bucked into her palm and her gorgeous sorcerer moaned throwing his head back just enough to give her access to the column of his throat. While he was distracted with her lips on his pulse, she lifted her hips up and guided his hard flesh to her sopping core. Lifting her head up to look into his eyes she froze for a second. His eye, the hidden one, was on full view. It was bright blue, almost like ice – that's the first time she ever saw it. Both his eyes gazed up at her with lust and love in equal measure. Then she knew for sure – this man is hers and she is his – for better or for worse.

Never loosing his gaze she slowly impaled herself onto the hard shaft until he was fully sheathed in her warmth. Two wanton moans filled the air mixing together.

His hands found her hips again and she let him take the lead, rocking them both slowly just to enjoy the connection.

"Koujo…" she whimpered above him. Her muscles started to tremble unstoppably and faint golden light rose from her body to mingle with his silvery blue glow, forming runes and knots - an intricate binding to seal this connection for all time.

It was his turn to roll them over and plunge himself deeper into her quivering body, marking every inch of skin as his. Her high pitched keens and breathless whispers of his name drove the Chinese man mad. He knew this won't last long, and couldn't care less. Lin's rhythm grew faster and harder, pounding into her soft body beneath him with abandon. Sharp nails scratched his back as Yukiko writhed in his arms, but the slight pain only made the pleasure ten times sweeter. Knowing he won't hold out much longer Lin laid his forehead onto hers whispering between breaths:

"Yuki…ah…I won't…nh…won't last much…longer, cum with me…"

As if ordered she barely managed to pant out "Together, koishii." before her body arched in his arms and one last moan split the air.

Watching her lovely face contort in ecstasy was enough to push him over the edge and with one last thrust he spilled himself deep inside her, moaning desperately against her neck.

Time seemed to slow down for the new couple, still basking in the aftereffects of orgasm they tangled up together and refused to let go.

Looking up at the ceiling of the bedroom, midday sun streaming through the windows Lin Koujo could not believe the twists and turns of his strange life. At twenty he was saddled with two small children, who became almost like family, and now, at nearly thirty he bound himself for life to a woman he knows for less than a week. Life could not get stranger…or better for that matter. Smiling languidly he heard his phone beep insistently somewhere on the floor.

'The office can wait.' he thought lazily pulling Yukiko's sleeping form closer. 'This case is over. But the adventure…the adventure has just begun.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yasuhara Osamu let out a deep breath and let himself melt into the comfort of the warm car seat. The last day of investigation drew to an end. Case was closed, his paycheck agreed upon and all dangers left behind. But there were more than troubles to be left behind. This was the last time he would get to see Matsui Tsuyoshi – the strange man with many faces.

Yasu felt exhausted to the bone, but there was one last thing agreed upon to be done today and despite the fatigue, it made the young man's stomach turn nervously. The cause of said discomfort was currently sitting in the driver's seat looking for sunglasses.

He was sitting in Matsui-san's car, but this afternoon's ride will be different, he knew - for more than one reason.

The short ride was spent in silence, Tsuyoshi was too tired to start conversation and Yasu had too much on his mind.

"Well, we're here." The forensic stated pulling into the parking lot of already familiar building "Do you want me to walk you to the door?"

"I want you to come in for a cup of tea. We need to talk." Yasu spoke softly, surprised at the vulnerable tone that came out of his mouth.

"If that's what you want." Matsui answered quietly.

Walking the familiar path quickly the young man unlocked his apartment door and let his guest in, locking the door behind them.

Still unable to start much needed conversation he played good host and started tea. Soon two mugs stood in front of two quiet men sitting on opposite couches.

"This is getting ridiculous, kiddo. Nobody died, you know?" Tsuyoshi started first to somehow dissolve the strange silence. "I suppose this is about the choice you had to make today. If you haven't decided yet, or feel too tired to think, we'll just put it off."

"No, I have decided yesterday night…I just don't know how to start this. It's an unusual felling; normally I can talk myself out of a death sentence…"

It was enough to make the older man snigger and grin brightly at his troubled host."That's new, but it's okay. I'll put this simply – do you want to kiss me? Or just sit there in silence and rest? Maybe to fall asleep on the couch with our mugs keeping us warm? It's all good, Yasuhara-kun. "

"I want to kiss you, badly." He finally spoke up smiling and chewing on his bottom lip insistently "But the last option sounded good too. Still, I think I want my kiss first, you promised, you know. "

Now they were both giggling like idiots, stress and weariness making their nerves release tension in the most ridiculous ways. Matsui stood up and sat on his haunches in front of Yasu, right between his parted knees. Taking two smooth palms into his own, he spoke again:

"Alright then, but there will be rules."

"Rules, conditions…You really want to avoid this, huh?"

"Oh no, I just want to make sure you think about it carefully, and enjoy our little escapade thoroughly." The tall man smirked, noticing first traces of blush peeking out from the boy's collar. Their hands never stayed still, stroking, each other's wrists, entwining their fingers together and pulling them apart again. "Rule number one: if I do something you don't like, you can always push me away. I won't be upset. Rule number two: if you tell me to stop, I stop, no matter what we are doing. Are we clear?"

"Yes, I got it. But you are too kind to actually do anything to hurt me."

"Don't put too much trust in me, I'm human, I feel lust, just like everybody else." The honest confession made Yasu's cheeks burn. He never considered himself particularly "lust inducing" – lanky and pale, with traditional black hair and glasses on top of that – not exactly what one would think of as hot. Fortunately, he didn't have much time to ponder the thought.

"Close your eyes, Yasuhara-kun." Tsuyoshi spoke gently, slowly shifting himself up to close the gap between them. Uncertainly Yasu let his eyes fall shut, lack of sight made every other sensation ten times stronger. He could hear the other man breathing so very close. A warm hand escaped his grip just to slide up his shoulder and settle on the back of his head. Painstakingly slowly soft lips came to linger just an inch away, brushing against his as Tsuyoshi spoke quietly:

"Are you afraid?" Breath hitched in the young man's throat and he barely managed to squeeze out a shaky 'no'. With a small smile Matsui pressed their lips together gently, only growing a bit bolder when Yasu's whole body relaxed to his touch.

Soon their mouths were dancing in tandem, coming together and falling apart like waves on the ocean. Happy little sounds escaping Osamu's mouth let the older man know he was doing something right. All too quickly lips were not enough and Tsuyoshi gently pushed boy's face aside just to latch onto the exquisite pale throat now bared to his touch. Heat soared through Yasu's body making every inch tremble with need. Unable to be still any longer young man hesitantly slid his hands into the thick mane of white hair and pulled, desperately needing more physical contact. Hot lips traveled up and down his neck slowly, lingering here and there, sucking his pulse mercilessly. A strong arm wound itself around his waist, pulling their bodies closer…he could barely breathe; all these little sounds trapped in his throat were threatening to escape any moment. Tsuyoshi's lips found a sweet little spot just below his ear biting the sensitive skin lightly and the dam broke "Ahhn….nh…"

That very moment the bliss was over – a concerned face came into his line of vision, dark eyes searching Yasu's unfocused gray ones.

"Too much?"

"No...no! Please don't stop..." still breathless and dazed Yasu tried to focus on the chocolate brown eyes, hoping his gaze can convey what words could not. Tsuyoshi leaned in again, forehead to forehead, tips of noses touching, and smiled:

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Yasu whispered rubbing their noses together.

"And how is your experiment going, if I may ask?" the white haired man asked lightly, still a bit breathless but grinning from ear to ear.

"It's…very satisfactory so far…" Osamu replied blushing madly but barely holding in laughter. "But, for the accuracy of results…more data is needed."

That caused a full blown laughter. Wheezing a bit Yasu's object of experiment got up from the ground slowly. The thought alone, that the man is leaving, made Yasu grab his hand reflexively. A bit startled Tsuyoshi looked at the terrified expression on the teenager's face and quickly understood the problem:

"I'm not going anywhere, Yasuhara-kun. Just my knees are sort of killing me…I'm an old man, you see. Can I sit down beside you?"

Without second thought Osamu scooted aside a bit in a nonverbal invitation. The couch dipped under a heavy body and an arm wrapped around his shoulders providing both comfort and excitement.

"So you need more data, hmm?" a mischievous glint sparked in the dark eyes again.

"If you're not opposed to the idea…" Yasu's unconscious habit of chewing on his lips when nervous was back. Matsui-san squeezed him closer.

"If I would mind, I wouldn't be here. I like you, Yasuhara-kun - that is the only reason I agreed to any of this. How far you take it however - is up to you." Yasuhara Osamu have heard all kinds of romantic confessions before, and it never affected him much, but for some reason, the simple statement coming from this strange man made his heart beat faster. Not knowing how to answer that, Yasu just leaned in closer and laid his hand hesitantly over Matsui-san's beating heart. In a blink of an eye a warm and rough palm covered his cheek, caressing it gently. Thumb ran over soft lips and the teenager shuddered.

"Would you like to try something?"

"O-okay…"

"Have you ever French kissed before?"

"Just a bit with my second girlfriend."

"Did you enjoy it?" the only answer was a shrug.

"Well, then maybe I should rehabilitate this fine art in your eyes?" shifting to get a better reach Tsuyoshi slid his hand to the back of boy's head, drawing small hypnotic circles on his nape. Instantly Yasu's eyes started to drop. His glasses were removed and by the sound of a faint clank, put on the table.

"Yasuhara-kun, you will need to open your mouth a little, is that okay?"

"Mhm…" obediently Yasu parted his lips. Soon something warm and wet slid over his bottom lip experimentally, making goose bumps rise on his skin. The man's tongue was warm and he tasted a little bit bitter, like coffee, but Yasu couldn't find it in himself to mind. His lips parted more, and his own tongue peeked out, hesitantly licking the older man's tempting lips and between them. 'Brave' Tsuyoshi thought at the back of his mind. Despite his resolve to be careful and not lose control, this boy was making it harder and harder by the minute. 'So young…his mouth is so soft, sweet…barely used' that thought alone made him want to conquer that sweet cavern, to plunder every inch. Unable to hold back any longer Tsuyoshi pulled the Yasu's head back and kissed him deeply, giving into his own desire.

"Mhm….nhhh…." startled little moan escaped Osamu's mouth just to be swallowed in their kiss. 'Any second he will push me away…' Matsui thought, but instead of pushing away, surprisingly strong arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders pulling closer, demanding more. Fingers entwined into his hair, tugging deliciously and the next moan to be swallowed between them was his own.

Blinded by need they nearly forgot to breathe, lips only parted for long enough to catch a breath and like magnets glued back together. Loosing himself in desire Yasuhara felt bold enough to let his hands roam the broad shoulders, down the front of black turtleneck and back up, to burry themselves in thick soft hair. 'Kissing a man is strange…' the student thought 'it's more of a challenge… there are no definitive roles of the one who leads and the one who follows. This is so different – like chess, you may lose ground and submit one second and the next, if you play it right - you get to be the conqueror again…so exciting.' Wrapped up in warm embrace he felt hot palms slide down his sides, map every curve and hollow of his back and sneak around his waist, pulling. Heart beating madly, Yasu lifted himself up and settled comfortably straddling the older man's lap. 'What would happen if I took the lead a bit more?'

Tsuyoshi's eyes snapped open, a little hazy with desire, as he suddenly found himself with a lap full of Osamu. It was a very, very bad situation. His own need was starting to get a bit obvious and it was hard to get rid of it with Osamu's current position. The boys light frame pressed into his chest, hands on his shoulders and a warm pressure just where he needed it least. 'I shouldn't have underestimated him…this kid's gonna be the death of me.'

"Yasuhara-kun…" he panted, grabbing those sinful little hips to stop them from moving, squirming so damn deliciously just above his cock. Instead of the anticipated reaction, his plan backfired – Yasu ground his hips down harder, sucking gently on his neck.

"Ahh…f-fuck…stop, Osamu."

Instantly all motion stopped. Yasuhara froze over him and refused to lift his head up.

"I'm sorry, Matsui-san." He finally said, trying to get off, but Tsuyoshi didn't let him go. He knew if he'll let go now the damage will be impossible to repair.

"Hey, I said stop, not run away." He tried to catch the boy's eyes, lifting his face up and caressing it gently. "Hell, kiddo, you should have some mercy – I'm an old man and it's been a while…"

At that Yasuhara's eyes rose up, wide as saucers. "Wh-what? I thought…I mean you surely…"

"I don't have a boyfriend for nearly a year now, if I had someone, I wouldn't have agreed to this. And well, one night stands are really not my thing…so having a gorgeous young man squirming on top of me…kissing me like that…I might get a bit too excited. "

"I'm sorry…I was the one to ask a favor of you, you even set up rules to protect me, but in the end, I was the one to break them." Yasu felt slightly sick, he really didn't want to bother the man any more but hands on his hips refused to let go.

"You didn't break anything." Tsuyoshi cooed nosing the suddenly pale cheek and kissing it sweetly "We got carried away, I decided to ask for a break – and you stopped. Is this really the first time you've ever kissed a man?"

Osamu looked at him abashed "O-Of course it is, why else I would have asked you for such an unsightly favor?"

"I know, I know, it's just hard to believe – you're way too good at this. I guess it's safe to say you enjoyed it?" he tried a lighter tone and thankfully the younger man gave in.

"I think that should have been obvious…it never felt this good to kiss anyone before." The blush came back full force "That's why I just kept wanting more…I knew I won't get another chance like this to kiss you, so I…"

"Who on earth gave you that idea?"

"What do you mean?" Osamu just stared, clearly not understanding where his reasoning went wrong.

"Who told you that you won't get another chance to kiss me? I personally would like that very much…" even despite his age Tsuyoshi's high cheekbones were dusted pink with excitement.

"Oh…but I'm just a kid as you said so many times…I thought you were just humoring me this once…"

"I already told you I like you, didn't I? You have to understand I don't play games in situations like this. If you wouldn't have enjoyed it, I would have ended this a while ago and never pushed the matter. But you seemed to really like it, and I liked it a bit too much…so, perhaps, if you are interested…you would like to try something with me?" deep brown eyes gazed gently into stormy gray.

Yasu let his breath escape in a heavy sigh of relief. He really didn't want to lose this – what it is he didn't dare to guess yet, but the idea of being able to touch the other man again, to be around him more often, made him surprisingly happy.

"I would like that." He spoke quietly, laying his head on Matsui-san's shoulder. He was quiet for a long minute before continuing "I've never had a relationship like this before, so I'm not sure I'll be any good at it, but I'd be happy to try."

Strong shoulders shook with quiet laughter for a second, and then Matsui-san wrapped his arms around Osamu's back and kissed his temple lightly. "I'm very glad to hear that, Yasuhara-kun. But for now we both need rest. I should probably go, and you look like you need to sleep."

"I'm very comfortable as it is." The boy retorted not intending to move. Drowsiness made his head swim and warmth of the body beneath him felt very inviting. "Please just stay with me; it's warm this way…"

"Yasuhara-kun…"

"Osamu." He interrupted already half asleep.

"Osamu-kun, this is a bad idea…"

As answer he got a soft kiss on the neck and Yasu just cuddled up closer.

If Tsuyoshi was honest with himself, he really missed the warmth of another body beside him – the feeling of holding someone and being held in return - so refusing was getting harder and harder. Eventually he gave up.

"Alright, Osamu-kun, wrap your arms around my neck and tell me where the bedroom is, we're not sleeping on the couch." Obediently, albeit drowsily, arms slid around his shoulders.

"It's the left door." Yauhara whispered into the crook of his neck.

Sighing, the forensic stood up, surprised at how light his young lover was considering his height, and strode to the door.

The bed was a bit bigger than single and a bit smaller than double, so he decided they will both fit somehow.

He laid Osamu down gently and threw his own top onto a chair. After closing the curtains to keep the light out he turned back to the bed. Sight was arousing to say the least – splayed on the light grey sheets defenselessly, nearly asleep and completely trusting, the bright young man made his heart pound harder. "When did you worm your way into my heart, boy?" Tsuyoshi asked quietly before laying himself down beside Yasu and pulling the covers over both of them.

This was a strange beginning, but he knew they will figure it out along the way. Step by step. For now, he just pulled his young lover closer and allowed himself to fall asleep bathed light smell of soap and green tea – Osamu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fun little case will have a sequel named Abandoned souls, It's already written and I'll start posting it soon enough ;) If you enjoyed this one, make sure to poke your nose into it!  
> Right, I almost forgot!
> 
> The word koishii is sort of a pet name used for lovers only, usually not the occasional crush, but the one you intend to spend you life with...sort of like "Beloved";
> 
> The song used in this chapter is "Eivør - Trøllabundin" also a lovely piece of music.
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading and bye for now!


End file.
